Les affres de l'Imprégnation
by Abby and Jes
Summary: Depuis le départ des Volturis, la vie est de nouveau une sorte de long fleuve tranquille pour les Cullen. C'était sans compter les Quileutes et leurs légendes. Sans compter l'Imprégnation qui n'est pas plus unique que rare. Non seulement la moitié des loups de la Push s'est déjà imprégné, mais voilà que l'un d'eux est sur le point de le faire pour la seconde fois ! Emmett/Paul
1. Chapter 1

**Auteurs** : Abby and Jes

 **Titre** : Les affres de l'Imprégnation

 **Pairing** : Emmett/Paul

 **Rated** : M

 **Genre** : Romance / Drame

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages issus de l'univers Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Nous n'avons fait que les emprunter pour vous écrire cette histoire.

 **Résumé** : Depuis le départ des Volturis, la vie est de nouveau une sorte de long fleuve tranquille pour les Cullen. C'était sans compter les Quileutes et leurs légendes. Sans compter l'Imprégnation qui n'est pas plus unique que rare. Non seulement la moitié des loups de la Push s'est déjà imprégné, mais voilà que l'un d'eux est sur le point de le faire pour la seconde fois !

 **Note commune des auteurs** : Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Nous avions cette fiction dans nos tiroirs depuis un moment mais pas encore eu l'occasion de la poster, voilà qui est chose faite. Nous sommes en train de la corriger (seconde relecture en cours) donc il ne devrait pas y avoir beaucoup d'attente entre les chapitres. Nous espérons que cette histoire vous plaira ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **POV Paul**

 **P** aul tremblait, mais il n'était pas sur le point de se transformer. Pas encore. Pas ici. Il sentait les autres autour de lui, près de lui. Il croyait avoir aperçu Billy et sentit Jacob, mais il n'en était pas certain. Les yeux fixés sur la porte par laquelle les médecins ne cessaient de sortir, il se leva à une vitesse inhumaine quand celui qu'il attendait tant poussa les battants de bois à son tour. Il sentit Sam et Jared venir l'entourer presque immédiatement. Quand le médecin prononça les mots fatidiques, il sentit d'abord une vague de soulagement l'envahir, une vague qu'il ne comprit pas et qui accentua plus encore son désespoir quand il comprit qu'elle était morte. Morte. Rachel était morte. Il l'avait protégé contre lui-même, et contre les Volturi, mais il n'avait rien pu faire contre cet arbre dans lequel sa voiture avait foncé. La voiture avait glissé, c'était tout, et maintenant, Rachel était morte. Il entendit vaguement Sam lui parler alors que Jacob s'effondrait et que Billy pleurait lui aussi. Tout le monde pleurait. Tout le monde sauf lui. Lui tremblait, lui sentait son sang-froid fondre comme neige au soleil et il remercia intérieurement Sam quand il sentit ce dernier le tirer violemment à sa suite.

Paul voyait trouble, il ne ressentait rien. Il ne se sentait plus capable de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Il n'était même pas en colère et pourtant, à l'instant même où il sentit le sol meuble et humide de la forêt sous ses pieds, il se transforma. Son corps devint celui d'un immense loup gris qui lui, ressentait pleinement la douleur que son esprit était parvenu à anesthésier. Il grogna sur Sam un moment puis s'enfuit en courant. Il hurla sa douleur, et il entendit d'autres loups hurler en retour. Il reconnut certains d'entre eux, et ne fit pas vraiment attention aux autres. Paul courut, longtemps, cassa quelques arbres, s'écorcha sur d'autres et finit allongé au bord de la plage, là même où il avait partagé tellement de bons souvenirs avec son imprégnée. Sa vie, sa lumière, son point d'ancrage, voilà ce qu'elle était devenue. Après toute la merde qu'avait été sa vie, elle avait été celle qui lui avait apporté un peu de bonheur. Beaucoup de bonheur même, plus qu'il n'avait crû pouvoir en supporter. Et maintenant, il était de nouveau seul.

Il sentit sa fourrure s'imbiber d'eau et il releva la tête pour voir le ciel gris déverser toutes les larmes qu'il avait été incapable de laisser couler lui-même.

.

.

 **P** aul toucha l'arbre du bout des doigts, et il se demanda une fois encore ce que Rachel avait pu ressentir quand elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle perdait le contrôle de la voiture. Avait-elle souffert ? Avait-elle compris qu'elle allait mourir ? Et plus égoïstement, avait-elle pensé à lui ? Pendant le mois qui s'était écoulé depuis sa disparition, Paul était passé par différents états d'esprit. Il avait été triste, en colère, déprimé, en colère, épuisé, en colère, et... soulagé. Pendant longtemps, il avait prié tous les Dieux pour qu'elle revienne, même handicapée, puis son côté égoïste s'était enfin reculé et Paul avait remercié les cieux que ce ne soit pas arrivé. Rachel aimait bouger, elle aimait vivre, elle n'aurait pas supporté être clouée dans un lit ou un fauteuil. Et puis, elle était partie vite, même si cela n'avait pas été sans douleur, ça avait malgré tout été rapide.

Il entendit des pas de loup au loin alors il s'enfonça dans la forêt, ne souhaitant pas avoir de nouveau cette conversation avec Sam ou Jared. Il ne savait pas lequel était là, et il n'était pas certain de vouloir le savoir. Il s'était débrouillé pour se transformer le moins possible au cours des quatre dernières semaines et il ne voulait pas que ses efforts échouent parce que ses amis le poussaient trop à bout. Paul ne pouvait pas leur faire face, et il ne voulait pas qu'ils entendent ses pensées. Car il doutait, et si lui doutait, alors les autres douteraient plus encore, et ils auraient raison.

Paul avait entendu les pensées de Sam à chaque fois que ce dernier repensait à la fois où il avait blessé Emily, et Paul ressentait ce que Sam avait ressenti à ce moment-là également, la culpabilité, la douleur surtout. Rachel était morte, son imprégnée était morte, et il n'avait au final pas eu aussi mal que Sam. Elle ne lui manquait plus vraiment dans son lit ni à ses côtés. Et c'était ce manque de peine qui le rendait aussi mal au final. Parce qu'il n'était pas normal, et parce que Rachel aurait mérité bien mieux que ça. Elle aurait mérité bien mieux que lui. Et puis, si Jacob apprenait ce qu'il pensait de sa sœur et de sa disparition, il allait le réduire en miettes, et il aurait certainement raison. Paul arrivait même parfois à oublier qu'elle avait été là. Ça ne durait que quelques secondes, mais il était certain que ce n'était pas normal, et ça l'énervait. Et, contrairement à ce que tout le monde semblait penser, tout ne l'énervait pas. Il arriva devant chez Sam et Emily et il jeta un regard derrière lui en entendant le loup qui l'avait suivi le rejoindre. Il vit Embry reprendre sa forme humaine mais ne l'attendit pas et monta les marches du perron pour aller s'affaler dans le canapé du salon, ignorant les autres qui se chamaillaient à propos de quelque chose qui ne l'intéressait pas particulièrement. Il piqua la télécommande à Seth et changea de chaîne sans attendre. Pendant plusieurs semaines, les relations entre Seth, Leah, Jacob et le reste de la meute avaient été plutôt tendues du fait de leur alliance avec les Cullen mais depuis que Jacob s'était imprégné de la gamine, tout allait de nouveau à merveille, ce qui prouvait bien que quelque part, l'imprégnation était une vraie connerie.

— Ça va ? demanda Jacob en posant la main sur son épaule.

— Ouais. Et toi ?

— J'avance. Au fait les gars, j'ai un truc à vous dire et j'en profite que vous êtes tous là, fit-il tout en serrant son épaule avant de le lâcher.

— Tu vas te marier ? le charia Jared alors que Paul se faisait la réflexion qu'il avait toujours autant de mal à se faire au fait que Jacob semblait s'inquiéter pour lui.

Bien sûr, ils étaient frères de meute, ou l'avaient été, mais Paul avait bien vu qu'il lui tapait sur le système quand il était avec Rachel, et grâce à Bella, ils n'avaient jamais été très proches, alors ça le perturbait un peu.

— Quoi ? T'es fou ! Nessy n'a pas même pas un an bon sang. Non non, en fait avec les Cullen, on part en Alaska. Donc... j'entends par là eux, moi et ma meute vu qu'ils veulent me suivre.

— Vous partez ? souffla Sam en les regardant tour à tour.

Il semblait véritablement affecté par cette nouvelle, tous l'étaient en fait. Ils allaient perdre trois de leurs frères, Leah pouvant largement compter pour un garçon, trois membres importants de la meute en plus.

— Vous partez quand ? demanda Emily en caressant discrètement la nuque de Sam.

C'était le genre de gestes que Paul ne se souvenait pas avoir eu avec Rachel, et pourtant, il était certain que c'était arrivé. Il arrivait à le revoir. Sa culpabilité avait juste tendance à lui bouffer le cerveau. Ça et son inactivité. Ça le rendait fou de ne pas travailler. Alors oui, il aidait Sam sur quelques travaux mais ce n'était pas assez. Il avait besoin que son cerveau cesse de fonctionner, il ne voulait plus voir les moments heureux passés avec Rachel, il ne voulait plus voir sa voiture en miettes et encore moins continuer d'entendre la douleur de Sam pour son imprégnée qui allait bien alors que lui se sentait juste mal. Il se sentait mal, et il ne savait même plus pourquoi au final.

— Dans six jours. J'ai tardé à vous le dire.

— C'est pas faute d'avoir insisté, grommela Seth.

— Je suppose que nous n'avons pas notre mot à dire là-dessus, répliqua Sam d'une voix résolue.

— Pas vraiment, souffla Jacob. J'ai essayé de les convaincre de ne pas me suivre mais... tu les connais, de vraies têtes de mule. On ne sera pas si loin, au final, on pourra toujours se voir, et nous viendrons vous rendre visite.

— Je veux venir, lança Paul sans vraiment y réfléchir.

Sans y réfléchir du tout, même, mais ça semblait être la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue depuis une éternité. S'il s'éloignait de Forks, alors il ne verrait plus Rachel à chaque coin de rue, et il pourrait tenter de se reprendre. Il aurait moins à se surveiller aussi, puisque seuls Seth, Leah et Jacob seraient présents et puis, s'il lui arrivait de perdre le contrôle, il n'aurait personne à blesser là-bas, et de grandes étendues pour courir. Plus il y pensait, plus ça lui donnait envie.

— C'est hors de question Paul, claqua Sam. Ta place est ici. J'ai déjà perdu assez de ma meute.

— Je ne me transforme plus de toute façon. Et puis, je n'ai pas dit que je voulais partir définitivement. Je veux juste un peu d'air, s'agaça-t-il.

— Même Paul. Tu as besoin de soutien. Je ne te laisserai pas ainsi t'échapper. Je sais que c'est triste et que tu nous préserves en ne te transformant pas, mais on peut t'aider.

— Oui, en me laissant changer d'air. Et puis, tu ne sais rien, aucun de vous ne sait, répliqua-t-il en se levant pour lui faire face.

— Paul, tu vas rester ici et fin de la discussion. Tu ne partiras pas là-bas avec les sangsues.

Sentant le poids de l'ordre de son Alpha, Paul se courba quelque peu tout en grognant avant de quitter la maison et de claquer la porte derrière lui. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il juste pas faire ce qu'il voulait, pour une fois ? Il avait dû obéir à son connard de père pendant près de seize ans, puis était venu Sam. Quand est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir vivre pour lui ?

— Paul, cria Quil. Attends, pars pas comme ça.

— Pourquoi ? C'est pas comme si je pouvais aller loin de toute façon ! s'énerva-t-il sans se retourner. Allez tous vous faire foutre !

— Paul, fit Sam en sortant. Reviens !

Paul l'ignora et continua d'avancer mais alors qu'il arrivait en bordure du bois, le loup noir se plaça devant lui et grogna. Il accompagna probablement cela d'un ordre car Paul se retrouva soudainement incapable d'avancer plus. Il commença à trembler et dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas se transformer et tenter de se battre contre Sam. Évidemment, il perdrait, mais au moins, ça le défoulerait un peu. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait soi-disant aucun contrôle sur lui-même, il en avait fait preuve de beaucoup dernièrement.

— Hey les gars, fit Jacob en les rejoignant. Calmez-vous. Je...

— Te mêle pas de ça, répliqua Embry. C'est entre Sam et sa meute.

— Paul a demandé à rejoindre la mienne, même pour un temps, alors ça me regarde certainement plus que toi !

— Il ne veut pas rejoindre ta...

Mais Embry ne put continuer, le loup noir de Sam grognant plus encore. Le silence se fit autour d'eux et bientôt, Sam redevint humain alors que Paul était toujours aussi tremblant et furieux. Quand il avait lancé cette idée de départ, il avait cru que peut-être, Jacob, Leah, Seth ou les Cullen seraient contre, mais pas Sam. Il était censé être celui qui le connaissait le mieux mais au final, Sam s'en fichait de ce que Paul voulait, il ne voyait que lui et ses propres désirs.

— Sam, tu devrais peut-être y réfléchir, avança Jacob. Il vient de perdre Rachel, n'as-tu donc aucun cœur ?

— Justement, il vient de perdre Rachel, je ne vois pas en quoi partir avec vous l'aiderait. Il a besoin des siens.

— Il a besoin de voir d'autres choses, c'est lui-même qui vient de le dire !

— Jacob, c'est ma meute, pas la tienne. Je t'apprécie mais là, tu pousses trop loin. Paul doit rester avec les siens, ici, à la réserve.

— Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut ! Tu vas recommencer ? Essayer de le forcer lui aussi à faire quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas ! s'énerva Jacob alors que Paul essayait de résister à l'ordre de son Alpha, en vain.

— Il a besoin de sa meute, claqua Sam. Et tu n'as aucun droit Jacob. Tu m'as défié parce que je voulais prendre soin de la réserve, de nous tous. Mais non, tu voulais sauver ton amie et son bébé.

— Nessy, rectifia Jacob.

— Peu importe. Paul, rentre à l'intérieur. Jacob, je te laisse retourner chez tes amis avec ta meute, fit son alpha.

— Sam, arrête, souffla Paul, à bout de souffle.

Son loup voulait obéir à Sam, mais pas lui. Et même son loup sentait que Jacob était le dominant dans l'histoire, c'était lui qui avait le contrôle au final. Alors il hésitait. Il parvenait à combattre l'ordre de son Alpha mais c'était loin d'être de tout repos et surtout, il ne voulait pas détruire son amitié avec Sam, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rester là alors qu'il voyait en l'Alaska la réponse à ses problèmes. Peut-être fuyait-il, mais en même temps, il n'avait pas prévu d'y passer sa vie, il voulait juste des vacances.

— Paul, ça va ? T'es tout pâle, s'inquiéta Embry.

— Viens, je vais te donner un truc à bouffer, ajouta Quil.

— Pas faim, marmonna-t-il. Je peux rentrer chez moi ? souffla Paul en jetant un regard à Sam mais ressentant pour la première fois une vraie rancune à son égard.

Il le faisait presque supplier pour qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui putain ! Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui, récupérer son fric puis monter dans le premier bus. Il en avait marre d'être là, il étouffait. Littéralement d'ailleurs, son loup n'ayant toujours pas décidé qui suivre. Du coup... à qui venait-il de demander cette putain d'autorisation au final ?

— Oui, répondit Sam après une courte pause. Mais passe ce soir, okay ?

— Pour quoi faire ? cracha-t-il en sentant une partie de la pression se relâcher.

— Tu n'es pas bien, alors il faut que tu évites de rester seul. On discutera et on fera une ronde ensemble.

— Je veux partir, dit-il, ayant bêtement cru que c'était ce dont Sam voulait lui parler.

— Laisse-le venir, fit Jacob qui était toujours là. Il ne risquera rien.

— Non. Et c'est une décision sans appel.

Personne ne le vit venir, Paul y comprit, mais ce fut ce moment précis que son loup choisit pour prendre le contrôle. Il grogna contre Sam, se sentant lui aussi enchaîné et comme le brun l'avait souvent remarqué, son loup lui était très semblable sur plusieurs points, son besoin de liberté notamment. Sam laissa rapidement place à son loup et grogna à son encontre tout en lui ordonnant de se calmer. Le loup de Paul sentit l'ordre mais il ne lui plut absolument pas, si bien qu'il se courba mais en profita pour mordre la patte du loup noir qu'il ne respectait plus. S'en suivit une bataille où le loup noir de Sam tenta de prendre le dessus, et il était à deux doigts d'y parvenir, mais soudain Paul, enfin son loup, fut poussé et il put rapidement voir que le loup roux de Jacob se tenait désormais devant celui de son alpha. Sam grogna mais Jacob dut user de tout son pouvoir d'Alpha car Sam finit par se courber devant le loup roux. Paul sentit comme quelque chose se briser en lui puis être immédiatement remplacé et avant de pouvoir réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, il entendait les pensées de Jacob et celles de Sam lui étaient devenues inaccessibles, ce qui le fit légèrement paniquer.

« _Paul ? Bon sang, t'as fait quoi là ?_ » demanda justement Jacob dans sa tête.

« _Je... Je sais pas._ » hésita le brun en se redressant avant que sa patte avant droite ne ploie sous son poids.

Il avait réussi à mordre Sam deux autres fois mais c'était encore lui qui s'en était le mieux tiré, Paul devait juste avoir l'air d'un chien battu.

« _Merde, je voulais pas ça !_ » s'énerva-t-il.

Il n'avait pas prévu de faire ça à Sam, il ne voulait pas que ça se passe ainsi. Il ne voulait pas tout perdre à la Push pour quelque chose qu'il n'allait peut-être même pas trouver en Alaska.

« _Okay, Seth, Leah, ramenez Paul chez lui. Change-toi s'il te plait. Je m'occupe de régler ça._ »

Paul grogna mais phasa, sachant que ça allait soigner ses blessures les moins sérieuses. Une fois de nouveau humain, il attrapa le pantalon que lui tendit Emily mais refusa de leur parler de ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer. Il vit néanmoins Jared, qui avait dû phaser à un moment ou un autre, reprendre forme humaine et le regarder étrangement, visiblement blessé.

— J'ai pas fait exprès, siffla Paul avant même que son ami ait eu une chance de s'exprimer. C'est sa faute.

Parce qu'il avait bien compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. Jacob était devenu son Alpha, ça expliquait pourquoi il n'entendait plus Sam et aussi pourquoi il n'avait même pas réalisé l'arrivée de Jared. Ses anciens compagnons de meute ne l'entendaient plus. Merde, il avait changé de meute ! Ça n'avait absolument pas été dans ses plans.

— On ne change pas de meute comme ça, rétorqua son ami. Tu devais le vouloir.

— Non ! Je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix ! Il n'a pas le droit d'essayer de me garder ici, et mon loup n'a pas cherché plus loin quand il a vu que Jacob était plus fort. Ça me fait chier aussi okay ? Alors, ne viens pas me gonfler.

— Paul, entendit-il l'appeler Leah. Tu viens ?

—... Okay, soupira-t-il après un moment d'hésitation.

Il avait besoin de rentrer chez lui et de prendre une douche. Dans une autre situation, il aurait ensuite été voir Sam ou Jared pour essayer de démêler tout ce bordel mais il était à peu près certain que ce serait mal venu pour le coup. Il pourrait toujours se confier à Leah... ouais, s'il était au bord du gouffre et prêt à se suicider, c'était certainement la meilleure solution pour ne plus reculer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV Emmett**

 **D** ernièrement, Emmett était bien trop pensif et il n'aimait pas ça. Penser, ce n'était pas pour lui, il aimait l'action, bouger, rire, blaguer. Mais faute était d'admettre qu'il pensait beaucoup plus, et ce depuis que les Volturis s'étaient présentés devant eux dans l'espoir de tous les tuer. Emmett ne remercierait jamais assez Alice et Jasper d'être revenus, et plus que tout avec quelqu'un qui avait pu sauver la situation. Parce que perdre sa famille, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à imaginer. Mais personne n'avait été blessé au final et tout allait bien aller pour eux désormais. Il était content que Bella soit devenue une des leurs, avec sa petite famille qui était une bouffée d'air frais. Nessy était quelque chose qu'il aurait pu souhaiter avoir avant sa mort. Il n'avait pas de regret comme Rosalie sur le fait de ne pas pouvoir fonder sa propre famille, et ce de manière naturelle, parce que celle qu'il avait était bien meilleure que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il adorait ses frères et plus encore Carlisle et Esmée à qui il vouait un respect immense. Mais voilà, même avec tout ça, depuis quelque temps, il se sentait comme vide. C'était quelque chose qui avait germé en lui, un peu avant leur départ, à Rosalie et lui, pour une énième escapade en amoureux après cette histoire avec les Volturis. Le choix s'était porté sur la Russie, qu'ils avaient déjà visitée plusieurs fois. C'était peut-être ça qui le minait ou peu importe ce qu'il ressentait. Le fait de toujours faire pareil en fin de compte. Au moins, avec Bella, tout avait été nouveau. Mais maintenant, cela n'allait plus l'être, hormis avec sa fille qui grandissait encore. Emmett devait avouer qu'il aurait aimé, comme les autres Cullen il en était sûr, que la petite reste un bébé le temps qu'elle aurait dû, et grandir à un rythme normal. Il l'avait si peu vu. Entre ses parents, Jacob et Rosalie, il avait été presque rare que ce soit un autre des siens qui s'occupe de Nessy. Il le comprenait, mais il aurait aimé passer plus de temps avec elle.

— Mon sucre, ça va ? demanda Rosalie en sortant de la salle de bain.

— Ouais, je profitais du calme. Et toi ?

— Je suis prête, nous pouvons y aller.

— Tu es sûre que tu veux aller en ville ce soir ?

Il n'avait pas envie de bouger ni de sortir. En fait, Emmett pensait de plus en plus à la possibilité qu'il fasse une dépression. Et avec Edward et Jasper hors de portée, il ne pouvait même pas s'en assurer. Est-ce qu'un vampire pouvait d'ailleurs être en dépression ? C'était certainement possible, vu l'état dans lequel avait été Eddy quand il avait quitté Bella pour qu'elle puisse avoir une belle vie.

— C'était ce qu'on avait décidé, et j'en ai assez qu'on reste enfermés. De toute façon, on ne dort pas, que veux-tu faire d'autre ?

— Okay, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Rosalie sourit et vint l'embrasser, avant d'enfiler une veste qui allait à merveille avec sa tenue, comme toujours. Lui se contenta de prendre la première à sa portée, Alice n'étant pas dans les parages pour le sermonner sur l'importance de son image et bla-bla-bla. Emmett ne se reconnaissait plus. En d'autres temps, il n'aurait jamais pensé ça d'Alice, s'étant toujours plié à ses exigences ainsi qu'à ceux de sa femme et du reste du clan sans rechigner. C'était même plutôt amusant.

— Nous pourrions aller chasser, au lever du jour, fit Rosalie à voix basse alors qu'ils partaient vers le centre.

— Comme tu veux.

— T'es sûr que ça va ?

— Franchement, je ne sais pas Rose. L'idée même d'aller chasser ne m'enchante même pas. Je veux juste... rester dans la chambre.

— Pourquoi ? C'est toi qui as voulu qu'on vienne en Russie. Quel est l'intérêt si on reste dans la chambre ?

— J'avais envie de bouger, faire quelque chose, expliqua-t-il. Et puis, on a toujours aimé nos petits moments.

Il faillit aussi avouer qu'à la villa, Rose était tellement collée à Nessy qu'elle l'en avait un peu oublié parfois.

— Et pourtant, tu n'as pas vraiment l'air de t'amuser...

— Désolé. En fait on n'aurait peut-être pas dû partir, souffla-t-il.

— Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

Il réfléchit à la question et serra la main de sa femme avant de l'attirer à lui.

— Oui, j'aimerais. C'est peut-être la famille qui me manque.

— Peut-être. Dans ce cas, nous préparerons notre départ de retour à l'hôtel. Est-ce que tu veux bien profiter avec moi de cette dernière nuit en Russie ?

— T'ai-je déjà réellement refusé quelque chose ? fit-il avant de prendre les lèvres de sa douce.

Le baiser fut comme les derniers jours, presque sans saveur, mais tout allait de nouveau s'arranger une fois de retour chez eux. Enfin, là où ils avaient emménagé sans vraiment le faire, vu que les Cullen avaient quitté la villa de Forks pour partir en Alaska pendant leur voyage. Emmett était curieux de découvrir leur nouvelle maison.

— C'est ce qui fait de toi un mari presque parfait, le taquina Rosalie avant de l'entraîner à sa suite vers les rues animées de Moscou.

Emmett se laissa bien entendu faire, vu que c'était dans son habitude, mais maintenant qu'ils en avaient décidé ainsi, il n'avait qu'une hâte : rentrer. Parce qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il le sentait au fond de lui et pire que tout, normalement, il aurait eu envie de faire l'amour à son Bébé alors qu'elle souriait comme elle ne le faisait qu'avec lui, une fois dans les rues de la ville russe. Seulement, il ne ressentait rien. Uniquement de l'ennui et une sorte de vide.

.

.  
 **R** osalie avait tenu sa promesse et ils allaient bientôt atterrir à l'aéroport d'Anchorage là où Jasper et Alice venaient les récupérer. Et ça tombait bien, parce que depuis qu'il avait avoué à la blonde qu'il ne se sentait pas forcément bien, il avait hâte de voir Jasper pour en savoir plus. Et puis, ce dernier lui avait affreusement manqué. Ils n'étaient pas restés longtemps après leur retour et Emmett pensait vraiment de plus en plus que tout ça, tout ce qu'il ressentait, était dû aux derniers événements.

— Dire qu'on va vivre avec les loups, souffla Rosalie pour la centième fois. Pas près d'eux, mais carrément avec eux. Ça va empester toute la journée...

— Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ? Déjà avant notre départ tu te plaignais de leur présence, râla-t-il.

— J'espère qu'ils auront une dépendance, loin, loin de la maison.

— Pour ma part, leur odeur ne me dérange pas. On s'y fait.

Et puis, Jacob faisait partie de leur famille. Un jour ou l'autre, il formerait un couple avec Nessy. Est-ce qu'ils auront alors des enfants ? Emmett l'espérait, parce qu'une ribambelle courant dans tous les coins ferait vivre leur maison.

— Hm.

L'hôtesse annonça leur descente et Emmett regarda, par le hublot, la terre se rapprocher d'eux. Ça lui ferait quoi au juste s'il sautait sans parachute ? Est-ce qu'il s'écraserait au sol et se briserait en mille morceaux ? Ou plutôt atterrirait-il sur ses jambes tel un félin ? Emmett y réfléchit à peine, le temps d'être au sol puis il se contenta d'attendre que les autres passagers sortent. Il n'avait jamais aimé être pris dans une foule d'humains. Là... les odeurs étaient fortes, et mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable. Quand vint enfin leur tour, Rosalie lui embrassa la joue, déviant ensuite vers son cou, puis se leva. Il en fit de même et prit leurs bagages à main, les autres étant dans la soute. Le couple sortit de l'appareil et retrouva rapidement Jasper et Alice qui les attendaient. Le brun sourit alors et réceptionna sa sœur qui sauta dans ses bras.

— Quel entrain, souffla-t-il en la serrant fortement.

— Tu m'as fait peur espèce d'idiot ! répondit-elle de manière à ce que seul lui l'entende.

— Hey, jamais je le ferais, fit Emmett de la même manière.

Elle avait sûrement dû le voir sauter sans parachute. Il s'en voulait à présent d'avoir eu ce genre de pensée.

— Jamais tu ne feras quoi ? demanda Alice.

— De quoi tu parles au juste ? la questionna Emmett, perdu pour le coup.

— Je ne te voyais plus ! Je ne te vois toujours pas d'ailleurs. C'est à peine si j'arrive à capter ton futur proche.

— Oh...

Il regarda immédiatement Rosalie.

— Qui est au courant ? demanda-t-il toujours aussi discrètement.

De toute manière, Jasper et Rose étaient lancés dans une conversation et ne prenaient pas attention à eux.

— Jasper. J'ai réussi à le cacher à Edward jusque maintenant.

— Je ne me sens pas bien depuis quelque temps, lui avoua-t-il.

Il allait en parler avec Carlisle, peut-être qu'il était malade même si en théorie, aucun vampire ne pouvait l'être. Mais ce qui choqua Emmett à cet instant et qui fit en même temps que Jasper lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, c'était qu'il n'était même pas touché d'abandonner Rosalie. En d'autres temps, il était certain que cette idée l'aurait rendu fou, tout simplement.

— On devrait rentrer, on verra ça à la maison, expliqua Alice.

Il hocha la tête et rejoignit les deux autres, serrant brièvement son frère contre lui.

— Tu m'as manqué, dit Emmett. J'aurais jamais cru ça, tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

— Menteur, sourit le blond.

— J'ai hâte de revoir Nessy, fit Rosalie.

— Comment est la maison ? demanda-t-il en récupérant ses autres bagages.

— Grande, répondit Jasper.

— Très grande ! s'exclama Alice. Plus encore que celle de Forks. Le dernier étage est réservé à Edward, Bella, Nessy et les loups ont la dépendance qui est séparée de la maison par le garage. D'ailleurs... ils en ont pris un quatrième avec eux.

— Quoi ? cria Rosie.

— Qui ? fit quant à lui Emmett en même temps.

Il monta dans la voiture et quand tout le monde fut installé, Alice répondit :

— Paul. Il y a eu un micmac et... il s'est retrouvé dans la meute de Jacob.

— C'est le colérique, claqua sa femme. Il a intérêt à ne pas s'approcher à moins de quinze mètres de Nessy.

— Ce n'est pas ta fille, lâcha Emmett en se surprenant lui-même.

— Pardon ? siffla-t-elle.

Se sentant un peu prit au piège, il jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur, où il pouvait voir Jasper les regarder alors qu'Alice elle, serrait la main de son mari sur le levier de vitesse.

— La voiture n'est pas vampire-proof, tenta la brune, alors si vous pouviez attendre qu'on arrive pour vous arracher la tête, ça nous arrangerait tous grandement.

— On peut attendre, répondit Rosie. Mais toi, ajouta-t-elle en appuyant un doigt sur son épaule, je ne t'oublie pas.

Emmett soupira et posa la tête sur la vitre afin de regarder le paysage. Il l'attendrait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui ferait au juste ? Il était plus fort qu'elle de toute façon et n'avait nullement l'envie de remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Parce qu'il sentait que ça allait aussi créer des disputes au sein de leur famille. Alice mit de la musique puis commença à leur raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant leur absence, et ce, jusqu'à ce que Jasper gare la voiture dans le garage. Emmett sortit du véhicule et prit tous les bagages avant de les amener dans ce qui était un salon plus que grand, en effet. Il alla prendre Carlisle, Esmée et Bella dans ses bras.

— Enfin de retour à la maison. Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-il.

— Edward fait prendre son bain à Nessy et les loups sont en vadrouille, répondit Esmée. Ce que je suis heureuse de vous revoir. Nous sommes enfin réunis.

Emmett sourit et voyant les escaliers, il décida de monter les bagages.

— Notre chambre, c'est laquelle ?

— Viens, je vais te montrer, répondit Jasper en prenant la moitié des valises.

Emmett le suivit alors que Bella posait diverses questions à Rosalie sur leur voyage à Moscou. Une fois dans sa chambre qu'il trouva très bien, il s'installa sur le lit et regarda son frère, en une demande muette. Si vraiment quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui, il l'avait certainement déjà senti, non ?

— Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire Emmett. Tu es différent, et tu sembles moins... attaché à Rose, souffla-t-il si bas que même Emmett pouvait à peine l'entendre. Mais pour le reste... ce n'est pas moi qui peut te dire pourquoi ou d'où ça vient.

Déjà, il dut encaisser le fait qu'il avait vraiment quelque chose parce qu'il avait espéré se tromper. Mais là... c'était plus grave.

— Qu'entends-tu par là ? interrogea-t-il Jasper.

Parce que c'était grave. Beaucoup. Même si à cet instant, il ne trouva pas forcément la situation gravissime. Et ça l'agaça. Que lui arrivait-il à la fin ?

— Eh bien... tu ne ressens plus pour elle ce que tu ressentais il y a ne serait-ce que plusieurs mois.

— C'est pas drôle comme blague, réalisa-t-il. C'est l'idée d'Eddy ou Alice ?

— Ce n'est pas moi le blagueur de la famille, Emmett.

— Je sais, c'est moi, répondit le brun. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Bon sang, et ça voulait dire quoi exactement ? Parce que oui, il avait senti une différence, mais sincèrement, il avait cru que c'était en surface et non dans la profondeur de ses sentiments pour sa femme.

— Tu changes... tu vieillis... J'en sais rien. Tout ce qui nous arrive depuis des années, ça nous a tous fait quelque chose. C'était l'une de tes plus dures épreuves en tant que vampire. C'est peut-être ça. Et puis, Rosalie aussi a changé, avec l'arrivée de Nessy notamment, expliqua Jasper.

— Je l'ai remarqué. D'ailleurs, elle ne va pas oublier ce que j'ai dit dans la voiture, murmura Emmett avant de se frotter le visage. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda-t-il, perdu.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

— Je n'en ai aucune idée. Aucune, Jasper.

— Je ne peux pas savoir pour toi Emmett. En tout cas, je ne peux pas te le dire si tu ne le sais pas.

— J'en parlerais à Carlisle. Il saura sûrement quoi faire.

Il l'espérait parce que si vraiment il se détachait de Rosalie, il allait tout simplement perdre son clan, sa famille, et peut-être la vie, parce qu'il doutait que sa femme le laisse s'en aller comme ça sans se battre. C'était son Ange après tout, son Bébé, son petit morceau de sucre.

* * *

 **Nous espérons que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous dire si vous souhaitez découvrir la suite ^^**

 **Abby and Jes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteurs** : Abby and Jes

 **Titre** : Les affres de l'Imprégnation

 **Pairing** : Emmett/Paul

 **Rated** : M

 **Genre** : Romance / Drame

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages issus de l'univers Twilight appartiennent à Stéphanie Mayer. Nous n'avons fait que les emprunter pour vous écrire cette histoire.

 **Résumé** : Depuis le départ des Volturis, la vie est de nouveau une sorte de long fleuve tranquille pour les Cullen. C'était sans compter les Quileutes et leurs légendes. Sans compter l'Imprégnation qui n'est pas plus unique que rare. Non seulement la moitié des loups de la Push s'est déjà imprégné, mais voilà que l'un d'eux est sur le point de le faire pour la seconde fois !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

POV Paul

 **L** e loup gris enfonça ses pattes dans la neige et se tint prêt à bondir. Il se figea quand l'animal redressa une oreille, visiblement attentif à ce qu'il se passait autour. Il allait devoir être rapide s'il voulait l'attraper, mais ce défi l'excitait plus qu'il ne l'effrayait. N'ayant plus de patience en stock, il se souleva d'un bond et s'élança derrière le gnou qui émit un son guttural tout en s'enfuyant. Le loup le poursuivit, le faisant courir encore et encore mais quand l'animal commença à ralentir et ainsi, perdre de son intérêt, il le laissa et partit explorer les environs dans l'espoir de trouver une autre proie. Il ne voulait pas tuer, pas aujourd'hui, il voulait juste courir et dépenser un peu de cette envie de chasser.

Il pourchassa, en tout et pour tout cet après-midi-là, cinq lapins, trois gnous et deux petites choses qui avaient des airs de chèvres. Il entendit Seth et Leah commencer à se chamailler sous forme de loup et il soupira intérieurement. Intégrer la meute de Jacob n'avait à aucun moment fait partie de ses plans. Il voulait passer un peu de temps loin de Forks et de tous ses questionnements à propos de... Il cessa ses pensées instantanément et se concentra sur la conversation de Seth et Leah. Quand il s'éloignait assez, il pouvait se laisser aller à penser ce qu'il voulait, même sous forme lupine, mais quand il était près des autres, il préférait se retenir. Il ne tarda pas à rejoindre ses nouveaux compagnons de meute - _grimace_ -, et pour une fois, il se trouva rapidement du même avis que Leah. La blonde et la brute revenaient de leur voyage en amoureux aujourd'hui et il n'était pas impatient de les revoir. En réalité, il ne les avait jamais vraiment vus. Évidemment, la fois où la brute lui avait foncé dessus sur son territoire, il n'avait pas pu le manquer mais trop concentré sur Victoria, il n'avait pas fait attention à lui outre mesure, juste assez pour lui grogner dessus et bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas du tout avoir une sangsue dans son champ de vision. Et puis, il y avait eu le jour du combat contre la salope rousse, la brute l'avait aidé mais là encore, il avait préféré ne pas s'attarder sur lui. De toute façon, à part Bella qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de fixer, il préférait éviter de se retrouver face aux vampires et encore moins les regarder dans les yeux. Il avait longtemps craint que les regarder dans les yeux puisse l'hypnotiser mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Pas avec les Cullen en tout cas. Et puis, Blondie et la Brute n'avaient normalement pas de pouvoirs non plus. Paul s'assit tout en les écoutant discuter puis il s'allongea et commença à se lécher les pattes, attendant qu'ils aient fini de discutailler.

« _Hey, Paul, tu es de quel avis toi ? »_ demanda le jeune Seth en venant vers lui, la langue pendante.

« _Je suis de l'avis que supporter la blondasse ET Leah, ça va_ _être l'enfer..._ »

« _Je t'emmerde_ » claqua cette dernière en grognant. « _C'est toi l'intrus ici, pas moi_ » ajouta Leah.

« _C'est pas moi la seule nana dans le groupe de mec._ »

La louve n'attendit pas pour lui sauter dessus et le mordre à la patte. Il grogna en retour et lui mordit le flanc avant de se débattre pour qu'elle le lâche. Il parvint à reprendre le dessus de la situation et il la coinça sous son corps tout en grognant sans discontinuer.

« _Lâche-moi, c'est bon_ », gémit la louve.

Il la laissa partir puis s'ébroua tout en frottant sa patte contre le sol, la sentant douloureuse. C'était celle que Sam lui avait cassée deux semaines plus tôt, elle s'était bien remise mais visiblement, pas assez bien pour se prendre un coup de crocs. Il laissa ses pensées s'égarer vers ses anciens compagnons de meute avant de secouer la tête. Sam avait refusé de lui reparler, tout comme Jared. Embry et Quil avaient accepté de le revoir avant qu'il ne parte et d'essayer de demander à Sam d'accepter de le voir mais rien. Il avait vraiment tout foutu en l'air avec ses envies de départ. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de s'effacer finalement, parce qu'autant il appréciait assez être ici pour l'instant, autant il doutait que cela soit toujours le cas dans quelques mois, voire quelques semaines. Et il n'était vraiment pas certain qu'être sous les ordres de Jacob soit beaucoup mieux qu'être sous ceux de Sam.

« _Je t'ai entendu_ » se fit connaître justement le brun. « _T'as quoi à ta patte ?_ » demanda Jacob en se montrant à lui.

« _Rien, c'est qu'un coup de croc, ça va passer. Combien de temps restez-vous en Alaska ?_ »

« _Sûrement quelques années, je suppose_ ».

« _Vous comptez bosser ?_ »

« _Moi oui. Je vais chercher une place dans un garage. Si ça te tente de bosser, on peut essayer de te trouver un truc aussi. Tu peux retourner au nid Paul, repose-toi._ »

« _Je fais encore ce que je veux. Et arrête d'appeler ça comme ça, on n'est pas des piafs merde !_ »

« _Okay, comme tu veux. Et moi j'aime ça, c'est notre nid douillet. J'ai jamais eu une maison aussi... chaleureuse et confortable. Si t'es assez con pour ne pas le comprendre, casse-toi._ »

Paul grogna avant de partir sans demander son reste. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre avec leur nid de merde ! Comment pouvaient-ils considérer ça comme quelque chose de chaleureux ? Ils vivaient avec des vampires. Soit, ceux-là n'étaient pas les plus méchants, mais malheureusement, être gentil ne les rendait pas bien odorants. Et puis, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à se considérer comme chez lui. Il avait un chez lui, à Forks. Et il ne parlait pas de la maison dans laquelle il avait emménagé avec son père treize ans plus tôt, celle dans laquelle il avait découvert combien l'alcool pouvait changer un homme, et pas de la bonne façon. Il parlait plutôt de la maison de Sam, celle dans laquelle il ne pourrait probablement plus jamais mettre un pied. Vie de merde !

Aux abords de la maison, ou plutôt du manoir, vu la taille du bordel, il attrapa ses vêtements qu'il avait laissés sur un arbre avant de partir en balade et il s'habilla de son éternel bermuda en jean. Pour une fois, il ne regrettait pas sa chaleur surhumaine, loin de là. Il entra dans ce qui leur servait de maison mais se figea en entendant des cris venir de chez les Cullen. Ah... Blondie était bien là et visiblement, elle n'appréciait absolument pas que Jacob squatte la chambre libre. Paul aurait lui aussi préféré dormir sur le canapé que de savoir son Alpha là-bas mais si ce dernier préférait favoriser les vampires aux loups, c'était son problème. Même si ça empêchait grandement son loup à lui de respecter celui qui était devenu son Alpha. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, au final ? Il traînait avec des gens qu'il n'appréciait que très modérément dans un endroit qu'il aurait pu apprécier dans d'autres circonstances, mais pas celles-là. Jacob avait raison, il ferait probablement mieux de se barrer. Et puis comme ça, l'Alpha pourrait éviter de faire une connerie à cause de lui. Il attrapa son sac qu'il remplit du peu d'affaires qu'il avait emmené puis il hésita. Devait-il ou non prévenir de son départ ? Les attendre pour leur dire en face ? Et puis quoi, voir la joie sur leur visage ? Hors de question. Il attrapa un bout de papier sur lequel il écrivit qu'il se cassait puis il passa son sac sur son épaule et partit sur la route. Il ne tarda pas à sentir l'odeur d'une sangsue qu'il décida de suivre. L'odeur en question, il pensait la connaître mais n'arrivait pas encore à décider si c'était celle d'un gentil vampire ou d'un méchant alors certes, il se cassait, mais il ne voulait pas pour autant que qui que ce soit finisse blessé. Hormis peut-être ce vampire. Sentant la piste s'arrêter, il hésita à se transformer en loup mais décida que ça le ralentirait bien trop dans ses plans d'évasion. Entendant un bruit, il releva la tête et sursauta en voyant un type sur un arbre et se prépara à attaquer avant de réaliser que c'était l'un des Cullen. La brute. Il commença à détourner les yeux avant de se figer. Son regard plongé dans celui de l'autre qu'il ne parvenait pas à lâcher, il ressentait un maelstrom d'émotions contradictoires. Il était en train de s'imprégner, il le sentait, il le voyait, mais il n'arrivait pas à y faire quoi que ce soit. Il était en plein cauchemar, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il ne pouvait pas s'imprégner, il avait eu Rachel. Et il pouvait encore moins s'imprégner d'un vampire. Et pourtant... Son loup se sentait revivre, et lui aussi. Il finit par reprendre ses esprits après un temps qui lui parut à la fois court et en même temps immensément long puis il secoua la tête en se demandant ce que les Dieux pouvaient bien avoir contre lui. L'imprégnation, c'était censé être un truc unique. Unique et rare !

— Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? demanda le vampire.

Paul cligna des yeux puis, réalisant qu'ils étaient toujours rivés sur la sangsue, il détourna la tête tout en soufflant :

— Pour rien.

Il attrapa son sac qu'il ne se souvenait même pas avoir laissé tomber puis il partit sans regarder derrière lui. Il devait définitivement partir très loin d'ici. Merde à la fin, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Il marcha un moment, essayant de se rappeler de Rachel et de pourquoi il l'aimait, pourquoi elle avait été tout pour lui. Sauf qu'une petite voix dans sa tête ne cessait de rétorquer qu'il ne l'avait sûrement pas autant aimé puisqu'il n'avait pas été aussi triste qu'il aurait dû l'être à sa mort. Il aurait dû être incapable de survivre sans elle, et pourtant, il le faisait, il riait même parfois. Okay, c'était rare, mais c'était arrivé, au moins deux fois ! Mais alors... s'il venait réellement de s'imprégner de... Paul ne termina pas sa pensée, une violente nausée venant s'emparer de lui. Il n'était même pas gay ! Et encore moins porté sur les suceurs de sang. Pourquoi ça lui arrivait à lui ? Et puis, c'était laquelle l'imprégnation foireuse au final ? Celle-là ou celle qu'il avait eue avec Rachel ? Probablement les deux. Oh oui, très certainement les deux.

Sortant de ses pensées, il releva la tête pour essayer de déterminer combien il lui restait avant la ville la plus proche et il s'étouffa en réalisant qu'il se trouvait à moins de deux-cents mètres de chez les Cullen. Il avait fait demi-tour. Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Il ne s'en souvenait même pas. Il se souvenait avoir marché, pensé à lui, à Rachel, à la sangsue, à Forks, à la sangsue et de nouveau à Rachel mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il n'avait pas regardé où il allait. Sentant une partie de lui satisfaite à l'idée de se trouver là, il grogna et resta où il était longtemps, très longtemps, afin de déterminer s'il devait repartir ou rester. C'était peut-être une erreur, peut-être que quand il recroiserait la sangsue, il ne se passerait rien parce qu'il aurait tout inventé. Son instinct lui criait que c'était faux mais il l'ignora. Il avait encore le droit de tenter de se rassurer comme il pouvait. Au bout d'un moment, fatigué et vaincu, il reprit la marche et retourna dans la dépendance, heureusement toujours vide. Ainsi, au moins, personne ne serait au courant qu'il avait failli partir. Et personne ne pourrait jamais deviner qu'il était revenu pour un vampire. Bon sang, il devait vraiment arrêter de penser ce genre de choses, ou il allait vomir.

C'était quand même fou que la vie se foute de sa gueule à ce point. Fou et insensé.

.

.

POV Emmett

 **A** près sa discussion avec Jasper, il avait d'abord été saluer Eddy et Nessy, puis avait fait acte de présence un court moment au salon. Esmée était bien trop heureuse de leur retour, – comme à chaque fois quand il y repensait – alors il pouvait bien lui faire ce plaisir. Elle tenait à eux tous, aussi fortement que s'ils avaient été ses enfants naturels. Mais Emmett était maintenant là, perché en haut d'un arbre afin de réfléchir posément et surtout, seul, sans Edward pour lire ce qu'il pouvait bien penser ou Jasper pour le sonder. Emmett avait peur, de ce qu'avait dit Jasper sur le fait qu'il n'aimait plus Rosie comme au début. C'était quelque chose d'important et angoissant à la fois. Le bonheur des Cullen dépendait un peu de ce qui pouvait se passer entre eux. L'aimait-il moins, vraiment ? Emmett en doutait, mais en même temps, pourquoi l'idée même de ne plus être avec elle paraissait moins insoutenable qu'auparavant ?

Il était vrai que depuis l'histoire avec Bella, Rosalie l'avait un peu déçue, mais il avait toujours été de son côté, presque. Que ce soit au moment où elle avait voulu qu'ils la tuent, à cause de l'accident sur le parking du lycée qui aurait dû lui être mortel mais qui ne l'avait pas été, grâce/à cause d'Edward. Ou de la fois où ils étaient juste à deux et où Rosalie lui avait dit que donner Bella à James résoudrait leur souci. Sans parler de son humeur au moment où Edward les avait quittés, eux sa famille, pour laisser Bella vivre sa vie. Rosalie lui en avait beaucoup voulu et Emmett avait dû l'écouter encore et encore sans jamais cesser de l'aimer. Même quand elle avait protégé Bella pendant sa grossesse, mettant sa vie d'humaine en péril, il l'avait aimé.

Emmett se rendit compte qu'il n'en était plus si sûr, il ressentait une sorte d'agacement alors qu'il pouvait revoir sa femme devenir si obsédée par l'enfant de Bella. Elle qui avait voulu la tuer, s'était mise à jouer au garde du corps. Pendant tout ce temps, Emmett avait perdu sa femme. Et avec le recul, il se rendit compte qu'à ce moment-là, la distance ne lui avait pas vraiment posé de problème. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire en fin de compte ? Devrait-il quitter sa famille ? Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Ils les aimaient, tous.

Entendant de nouveau du bruit, il regarda au sol en pensant que c'était encore l'un des loups, mais il tomba sur le visage impassible de son frère. Edward bondit et s'installa à ses côtés, passant le bras autour de ses épaules.

— Tu es là depuis longtemps ? osa-t-il demander.

— Pas vraiment. Tu veux en parler ?

— J'ai peur Eddy. Déjà en Russie, je me sentais bizarre, et là avec ce que Jasper m'a dit, avoua-t-il en se laissant aller contre lui.

— Jasper t'a dit ce que tu savais déjà, au fond de toi. Ça te fait juste bizarre de l'entendre.

— Comment ça a pu arriver ? C'est pas censé être mon âme sœur ou un truc comme ça ? demanda Emmett légèrement en colère.

— Peut-être, peut-être pas. On ne sait pas vraiment pour les vampires, on ne sait jamais vraiment. Mais ça ne change rien à l'amour que tu lui portais ou que tu lui portes toujours.

— Si j'attends, ça peut revenir alors. On est marié depuis aussi longtemps que ma vie de vampire a commencé pratiquement. C'est... Vous êtes ma famille, tu comprends ? Je n'ai pas envie de tout perdre.

— Tu ne perdras rien du tout ! Tu rejetterais Jasper parce qu'il n'aime plus Alice ?

— Non, bien sûr que non. Mais connaissant les deux zigotos, l'un ou l'autre partirait et connaissant même Jasper, il se sacrifierait, non ?

— Avant, sûrement, maintenant, j'en doute. Et de toute façon, ni Esmée ni Carlisle ne le laisseraient partir. Parle avec Rosalie, vois ce que ça donne, et ais un peu confiance en nous.

— Tu sais, murmura Emmett. Tu as certainement dû voir ce qu'Alice a vu. Dis-moi, je veux savoir !

— Il n'y a rien à en dire Emmett, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à voir.

— Alors elle me tue. Autant y aller tout de suite. De toute manière Alice me l'a dit à l'aéroport, elle ne voit plus mon avenir. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi.

— Je ne pense pas que Rose te tuera. Elle en aura probablement envie, mais je doute qu'elle agisse.

— Elle a déjà tué, fit remarquer Emmett. Tu le sais, et même si la situation n'est pas pareille, cela n'enlève pas qu'elle a déjà tué en prenant plaisir à le faire. Et je ne parle pas de la bataille, clarifia-t-il.

Emmett n'attendit pas, désirant ne pas repousser l'inévitable. Avec ce que Jasper lui avait dit et ce qu'il avait lui-même compris, il ne pouvait pas rester sur son arbre à attendre que Rosalie l'oublie. Et plus que tout, il voulait savoir ce qui allait se passer désormais. Parce qu'il avait peur, et cette peur amplifia à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de leur nouvelle maison, qui risquait de ne plus le rester longtemps pour lui.

— Alors tu vas lui dire maintenant ? demanda Edward en le suivant.

— C'est l'idée, même si plus j'avance, plus j'hésite, expliqua-t-il.

— Pourquoi ? Tu doutes ?

— Je ne sais même pas.

— Peut-être que ce serait préférable non ? Parce que pour le coup, si tu lui sors que t'es pas sûr, il y a des chances qu'elle essaie de te tuer.

— Je sais. Eddy, je n'ai jamais été aussi perdu que je le suis aujourd'hui, et ce même en comptant mon réveil en tant que vampire.

— Tu réfléchis trop ! Ce n'est pas toi ça. Réfléchir c'est bien, dans une certaine mesure, mais il arrive un moment où tu dois surtout écouter tes instincts et ce que tu veux.

— Tu ferais quoi si tu étais à ma place ? grogna-t-il. Tu ne foncerais pas, parce que tu tiens à Bella. C'est pareil pour Rosie. C'est juste que...

Emmett regarda soudain le sol et se sentit plus bas que tout, ayant été prêt à dire qu'il ne l'aimait tout simplement plus. Et c'était douloureux, très. Plus que n'importe quoi qu'il ait pu ressentir auparavant.

— Peut-être, mais je suis comme ça, répondit Edward, je réfléchis tellement que j'ai été jusqu'à nous faire tous quitter Forks et partir au Brésil parce qu'à un moment, dans toutes mes réflexions, le départ m'est apparu comme la meilleure solution. Je ne te dis pas d'aller voir Rose et de la jeter comme une moins que rien. Je te conseille seulement d'être honnête envers vous deux, mais la décision t'appartient.

— En fait, je crois que j'ai besoin de Carlisle. Tu peux aller le chercher ?

— Bien sûr, dit Edward avant de lui sourire puis de partir en direction de la maison.

Emmett alla s'appuyer contre un arbre, puis se laissa tomber au sol. Il ne remettait pas en cause les conseils de son frère, mais Jasper avait eu raison la fois où il avait dit que Carlisle était le ciment de leur famille, et Esmée le cœur. Et puis l'homme était le plus vieux d'entre tous, il saurait sûrement si cela s'était déjà produit. Il y avait peut-être une solution.

— Emmett, que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda Carlisle en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés. Edward m'a dit que tu souhaitais me parler.

— C'est le cas, répondit Emmett. Écoute, je suis... je t'ai toujours considéré comme une sorte de père pour moi, parce que je suis là grâce à toi. Tout ça, je te le dois.

— C'est une façon de voir les choses, mais je suis heureux si telle est la tienne.

Le brun regarda Carlisle, avant de tout lui expliquer. Ce qu'il avait ressenti quand Bella attendait Nessi, puis avant leur départ pour la Russie jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Quand il eut terminé, il ferma les yeux et souffla :

— Et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je sais pas Carlisle.

— Qui d'autre sait que ça ne va pas entre Rosalie et toi ?

— Edward, Jasper et certainement Alice, même si c'est juste parce qu'elle ne voit plus mon avenir.

— Elle ne voit plus beaucoup notre avenir à nous non plus, tu sais. Pas tant que nous restons proches des loups. En ce qui concerne le reste... Nous sommes quatre à savoir que tu n'es pas bien, et trois seulement ne sont pas au courant, dont Rosalie. Tu me demandes des conseils pour savoir quoi faire ou pour savoir comment lui dire que c'est terminé ?

S'il avait eu un cœur, nul doute qu'il aurait cessé de battre un bref instant devant cette réalité. Il allait quitter Rosie, son Bébé. Pas forcément aujourd'hui, mais dans un proche avenir.

— Les deux, je suppose, répondit-il.

— Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Emmett. Évidemment, ce serait bien plus simple pour tout le monde que vous restiez ensemble, mais pas pour toi. Et puis, ce ne serait viable qu'un temps. C'est à toi de décider si tu veux rester avec elle, faire une pause ou bien la quitter. Mais tu ne peux pas attendre trop longtemps avant de prendre une décision. Tu es mon fils, au même titre que Rosalie est ma fille, je ne veux pas me retrouver entre vous deux, et je suis certain qu'il en est de même pour tes frères et ta sœur. Néanmoins, et qu'importe ta décision, vous aurez toujours tous deux la même place au sein de cette famille, et nous nous arrangerons autrement pour les chambres s'il le faut.

Il ne sut pas quoi dire alors il se contenta de prendre l'homme dans ses bras une brève seconde, avant de se relever, tentant un sourire.

— Allez Emmett, je suis certain que tu peux sourire mieux que ça, l'encouragea Carlisle.

Cette simple remarque le fit rire. Cela lui fit du bien et il reprit l'homme dans ses bras, plus longuement cette fois.

— Allez on rentre, je ne voudrais pas qu'Alice trépigne pour savoir ce qu'il se passe et nous rende fous, répliqua Emmett.

— Alice trépigne depuis des décennies maintenant, plaisanta Carlisle. Une heure de plus ou de moins n'y changeront rien.

Ce n'était pas totalement faux. Néanmoins, ils prirent tous deux le chemin vers la nouvelle demeure des Cullen, et une fois sur place, il alla s'installer sur le canapé auprès de Nessy qui était elle-même appuyée contre Jacob.

— Alors toi, tu as encore pris des centimètres à ce que je vois.

La petite le toucha et lui montra qu'il lui avait manqué et ça, ça réchauffa le cœur d'Emmett. Ils discutèrent tous et rapidement, Jasper proposa qu'ils jouent une partie, cela faisant une éternité qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Il accepta, tout comme Edward et même Carlisle, ce qui était rare de sa part. Emmett ne s'investit pourtant pas totalement et perdit rapidement la partie, suivie par le docteur de la maison, puis Edward, proclamant Jasper vainqueur. Jacob rit alors en disant que s'il avait participé, c'était lui qui aurait gagné et Jasper lui envoya un petit regard assassin avant de rire. Et c'était un son qu'Emmett n'avait plus entendu depuis un moment, et ça lui réchauffa le cœur. Depuis la venue de Bella humaine dans leur vie, Jasper n'avait plus été lui-même dans sa propre maison, pratiquement toujours tenté par l'odeur du sang si alléchant.

Rosalie ne tarda pas à se joindre à eux et elle s'installa sur ses genoux, d'autorité, comme à chaque fois. Seulement... il comprit une fois de plus que tout avait changé entre eux, vu qu'il ressentit l'envie de la poser sur le côté, ce qu'il ne fit bien sûr pas. Rosalie s'amusa à faire un nombre incalculable de tresses à Nessy, avant que cette dernière ne s'endorme dans les bras de Jacob qui la confia à son père. Bella s'installa alors avec eux tout en discutant avec Alice de choses et d'autres auxquelles Emmett ne voulait absolument pas être mêlé. Il décida donc de se rendre dans sa chambre et il ne tarda pas à s'installer sur le lit, les bras derrière la tête. Les pièces étaient tellement insonorisées qu'il entendait à peine ce qu'il se passait dans le salon, un étage plus bas. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et il sut qu'il n'allait pas échapper à la colère de sa femme par rapport à ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt dans la voiture.

— Alors ? lui dit-elle.

— Alors quoi ? répondit Emmett sans bouger.

— Ne joue pas au plus malin. C'était quoi cette réflexion tout à l'heure ?

— Bébé, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi, expliqua-t-il.

— Tu n'avais pas à me dire ça. Je sais que Renesmée n'est pas ma fille, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? fulmina Rosalie.

— Tu le sais ? s'énerva Emmett. Alors, évite de te comporter comme sa mère. C'est à Bella de choisir pour elle et de gérer sa vie, pas à toi, claqua-t-il.

Et ça faisait un bien fou de le dire enfin, parce qu'il se retenait depuis bien trop longtemps.

— Si quelqu'un doit me dire quelque chose à propos de Nessy, ce n'est certainement pas toi ! répondit Rosalie.

— Bien, donc ce que tu essaies de me dire, résuma Emmett, c'est qu'au final, quoi que je pense, je dois juste me taire et faire comme si tout allait bien ? demanda-t-il.

Il n'était même pas si surpris que ça, malgré tout, par la réponse de sa femme.

— Si quelqu'un veut me reprocher quelque chose à propos de Renesmée, c'est Bella ou Edward, personne d'autre, asséna-t-elle.

— Bella ne te dira jamais rien, dit Emmett amèrement, vu que c'est grâce à toi si sa fille est encore là. Et c'est pareil pour Edward car si tu n'avais pas été là, il ne serait jamais le père formidable qu'il est aujourd'hui. Donc, moi je le dis, ajouta-t-il, vu que personne ne le fait. Nessy n'est et ne sera jamais ta fille. Alors, cesse de ne penser qu'à elle et de vouloir gérer sa vie. Et évite de vouloir tout le temps éloigner Jacob, il est important pour elle, s'énerva Emmett sur la fin.

Bon sang, Jacob avait renié sa meute pour Nessy, il s'était battu et s'était joint à eux face aux Volturis. Désormais, il faisait partie de la famille.

— À quoi tu joues là ? le questionna Rosalie. Me soutenir, c'est la chose que tu es censé faire, Emmett. Tu sais à quel point les enfants sont importants pour moi. Nessy est la seule chance que je n'aurai jamais de m'approcher de la maternité, j'ai bien le droit de vouloir en profiter un peu, non ?

— J'en ai assez Rosalie, fit Emmett. De te soutenir en laissant de côté mes propres désirs.

— Ça veut dire quoi ça ? demanda la blonde.

Emmett regarda sa femme, minutieusement, afin de ne pas prendre la mauvaise décision. Elle était belle, ça n'avait jamais changé depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vue. Mais il ne ressentait plus la même chose, il n'y avait plus cette pulsion si bienfaitrice quand il posait les yeux sur elle.

— Viens t'asseoir près de moi, chuchota-t-il.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes avant de visiblement retenir un soupir puis de s'exécuter.

— Depuis quelque temps, peu après le départ des Volturis, je me sens... différent, commença-t-il à expliquer.

— D'accord...

Seulement Emmett ne continua pas. Comment lui dire ? Quels mots choisir ? Il se rendait compte que c'était une torture de regarder la personne avec qui vous aviez passé tant d'années pour lui expliquer que vous ne l'aimiez plus.

— Et ? l'encouragea Rosalie.

— Je ne sais pas comment le formuler, avoua-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui ambré de la blonde.

— Et je ne risque pas de deviner.

Là, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre à sa place. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas sur le point de rompre la plus longue relation qu'il n'ait jamais eue. Rosalie avait tant fait pour lui. Elle l'avait sauvé, suite à son combat avec le grizzly, en courant auprès de Carlisle. Emmett avait été couvert de sang et Rosalie l'avait tenu contre elle, sans même le mordre. Emmett s'en voulait de ne plus ressentir la même chose pour elle. Le problème venait certainement de lui.

— Emmett crache le morceau, siffla Rosalie en le ramenant sur terre.

— Je ne t'aime plus comme avant, déclara Emmett avant même d'y réfléchir.

—... Comment ça ?

— Oh Bébé, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux. Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé.

— C'est bon Emmett, arrête de te comporter comme ça. Pourquoi tu tournes autour du pot ? répliqua Rosalie agacée.

— Je... Je viens de te dire que je ne t'aimais plus, s'énerva-t-il. Comment veux-tu, bon sang, que je sois plus explicite ? C'est fini !

— Là c'est explicite, avant ça ne l'était pas ! explosa Rosalie avant de se figer et de froncer les sourcils. C'est fini ? Depuis quand ?

— Comment ça, depuis quand ? demanda-t-il une fois de plus perdu.

— Tu es en train de me dire que toi et moi, notre mariage, c'est fini, claqua Rosalie. Je n'ai vraiment pas souvenir d'avoir eu cette conversation avec toi, alors je te demande quand m'en as-tu parlé ? continua-t-elle. Ou plutôt, vu que je sais pertinemment que tu as pris cette décision seul, sans même prendre la peine de me prévenir, quand as-tu décidé que c'était terminé ?

Emmett n'en revenait pas. Il rouvrit les yeux, les ayant gardés fermés jusque-là, et fronça les sourcils en répondant :

— Tu... Je ne ressens plus la même chose pour toi, et Jasper l'a même confirmé. Et toi, tu es en train de me dire que cela ne sonne pas la fin de notre histoire ? Je dois aussi avoir ton accord pour ça ? Dois-je t'envoyer un courrier officiel ? s'énerva-t-il.

— Nous sommes mariés Emmett. Tu ne penses pas que tu aurais au moins pu m'en parler ? fit Rosalie. Qu'on essaie de trouver une solution. Autre chose que juste me hurler dessus pour me dire que tu ne m'aimes plus et que tu ne veux plus de moi ! Tu... Je suppose que tu as raison, c'est bien mieux qu'on s'arrête là. Même si pour que tu te comportes ainsi, notre histoire et notre mariage doivent être terminés depuis bien longtemps pour toi ! termina-t-elle en colère.

— C'est pas le cas, affirma-t-il. Mais... Je n'aurais pas dû te hurler dessus, continua Emmett avec une voix plus douce. Seulement, tu m'agaces de plus en plus Rosie. Avant, ce n'était pas le cas. Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire si je ne t'aime plus comme je le devrais ? Dis-moi, je suis prêt à tout tenter.

— Je ne sais pas. Une pause, pour essayer de voir ce que ça donne quand on n'est plus si proches l'un de l'autre. N'importe quoi, autre que juste décider, toi tout seul, que c'est terminé ! Vu comme tu t'y prends, je suis encore étonnée que tu ne m'aies pas balancé les papiers du divorce au passage ! Moi je t'aime Emmett, comme mon mari et comme mon ami ! Je n'ai même plus droit à cette considération ? explosa-t-elle sur la fin.

Emmett ne dit rien mais prit Rosalie dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui.

— Tu as raison, j'ai encore foncé sans penser à cette solution. Faisons ça alors, okay ? Une pause, pour voir.

— Va te faire foutre ! cria-t-elle en le repoussant avant de sortir de la pièce en trombes.

Emmett se demanda ce qu'il avait mal fait, pour le coup. Rosalie avait eu raison, et il le lui avait dit. Il s'en voulait même de ne pas avoir pensé cette idée de pause. Mais c'était aussi de la faute d'Eddy, qui ne lui en avait pas parlé. _Conseiller de pacotille_ , s'énerva Emmett tout seul.

— Non non, lui dit Edward en entrant dans la chambre. Tu t'y es pris comme un pied. C'est bien la peine d'avoir réfléchi pendant des heures. Tu aurais pu lui faire un ou deux compliments, lui rappeler qu'elle restait ton amie, toutes sortes de choses qui auraient pu faire qu'elle ne soit pas aussi blessée, notamment dans son égo, et qui auraient pu retenir Alice de vouloir t'égorger.

— Je voulais pas le faire aujourd'hui, avoua Emmett. C'est sorti tout seul. Pourquoi elle s'énerve alors que je voulais bien faire une pause ? Et pourquoi, bordel, tu ne me l'as pas conseillé, toi ? Ni même Carlisle. Vous auriez pu, grogna-t-il.

— On t'a conseillé, on n'allait pas mettre nos mots dans ta bouche. Et vraiment, tu es surpris qu'elle réagisse comme ça ? Tu viens de rompre avec elle, tout le monde sait ce qui se passera à la fin de votre pause, tu rompras encore. Si vraiment tu avais voulu laisser une chance à ton couple, tu l'aurais fait, expliqua Edward.

Emmett eut la sensation de se prendre un uppercut face à cette vérité. Eddy avait raison, s'il avait réellement voulu sauver son couple, son mariage, la pause lui aurait ne serait-ce qu'effleuré l'esprit. Et ça, plus que tout, le dégoûta de lui-même. Comment pouvait-il faire ça à sa femme ? Comment avait-il pu penser la quitter simplement parce qu'il l'aimait moins, ou plus de la même manière. Comment avait-il pu mettre de côté l'idée de leur laisser une autre chance ? Cette pause était une bonne solution, vraiment, mais Edward venait de voir juste. À la fin, Emmett était presque certain qu'il aurait rompu de toute manière, parce que l'idée même d'être séparé de Rosalie, au lieu de lui faire peur, lui faisait l'effet d'une aire nouvelle, ce dont il avait cruellement besoin depuis quelque temps.

* * *

 **Nous espérons que ce second chapitre vous a plu autant que le premier ! N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^**

 **Merci à Flamme Éternel, holybleu, MyFairLadyRose qui ont eu la gentillesse de nous laisser une petite review, ça nous a fait très plaisir  
**

 **À bientôt pour le chapitre 3 ! (^-^)  
**

 **Abby and Jes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteurs** : Abby and Jes

 **Titre** : Les affres de l'Imprégnation

 **Pairing** : Emmett/Paul

 **Rated** : M

 **Genre** : Romance / Drame

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages issus de l'univers Twilight appartiennent à Stéphanie Mayer. Nous n'avons fait que les emprunter pour vous écrire cette histoire.

 **Résumé** : Depuis le départ des Volturis, la vie est de nouveau une sorte de long fleuve tranquille pour les Cullen. C'était sans compter les Quileutes et leurs légendes. Sans compter l'Imprégnation qui n'est pas plus unique que rare. Non seulement la moitié des loups de la Push s'est déjà imprégné, mais voilà que l'un d'eux est sur le point de le faire pour la seconde fois !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

POV Paul

 **D** eux semaines étaient passées depuis sa seconde imprégnation et Paul n'était pas beaucoup plus avancé. Il avait réussi à rester loin d'Emmett, ce qui était déjà un bon point. Mais Paul se rendait compte qu'il surveillait Emmett de plus en plus. Quand il ne faisait rien, il tendait l'oreille afin d'essayer de le repérer, puis il écoutait. Parfois, souvent même, il n'entendait rien de significatif, mais le savoir là, en sécurité, le rassurait. Et ça le rendait malade de se comporter ainsi. Surtout envers un vampire, une sangsue. Il était parti en ville la semaine précédente pour essayer de récupérer le plus d'ouvrages possible sur les loups-garous et les métamorphes. Il en avait trouvé trois : un complètement fantaisiste, un qui recoupait un peu ce que les légendes Quileute racontaient et un qui semblait sérieux mais qui allait à l'encontre des légendes de son peuple. Dans ce dernier, il y était question de loups-garous, et non de métamorphes, mais à aucun moment les problèmes de pleine lune n'étaient évoqués, alors il doutait un peu. Il y était dit que le loup n'avait pas une mais deux imprégnations, une primaire et une secondaire qui n'entrait en jeu que si la primaire n'avait pas été rencontrée. Là encore, ils précisaient bien qu'une imprégnation ne finissait pas forcément en relation amoureuse, ce qui le rassurait. Surtout que pour l'instant, il ne ressentait rien de trop bizarre envers le vampire. Il avait essayé de pousser ses recherches, afin de savoir si une imprégnation sur un vampire s'était déjà produite mais il n'avait rien trouvé. Une fois de plus, il était juste l'exception qui confirmait la règle, comme si sa vie n'avait pas déjà été assez compliquée comme ça. D'ailleurs, il ne phasait plus du tout. Paul s'était rendu compte que non seulement c'était à peine s'il pensait à Rachel mais surtout, il pensait à Emmett tout le temps. L'homme venait se glisser dans ses pensées n'importe quand, et il ne voulait absolument pas que les autres sachent. Pas pour l'instant, jamais. Évidemment, parler de ça avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même lui aurait sans doute été d'un grand secours mais il ne voyait vraiment personne à qui se confier. Il avait bien tenté de contacter Sam à plusieurs reprises mais soit il tombait sur Emily qui, bien qu'adorable, ne pouvait forcer son mari à rien, soit il tombait sur le répondeur et n'obtenait aucune réponse à ses messages. Alors okay, il ne s'épanchait pas et suppliait encore moins mais il restait Paul, il n'allait pas se transformer en lopette pleurnicharde, même si c'était son seul moyen de pouvoir un jour remettre les pieds à la Push.

Paul entendit du bruit au rez-de-chaussée et ce fut le signal dont son cerveau eut besoin pour repenser à Emmett. Oui, vraiment, il n'avait pas besoin de grand-chose. Le vampire semblait aller bien, malgré sa rupture avec Blondie et les conflits que cela avait engendrés au sein des Cullen. Les conflits s'étaient vite résolus, mais des portes avaient claqué et des cris avaient résonné dans la maison pendant deux bons jours. Paul devait avouer être satisfait de cette rupture, comment la blonde pouvait-elle sérieusement rendre Emmett heureux ? Elle était... elle ressemblait beaucoup à Leah, en beaucoup de points, et la louve pouvait avoir un très bon fond, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un caractère de chien. Un peu comme lui, en fait. Toujours est-il qu'Emmett semblait assez heureux, Paul en déduisait donc que cette rupture était vraiment pour le mieux. En tendant l'oreille, il l'entendit jouer à la console avec Edward, le blond flippant, Jacob ainsi que Seth et bien que ce n'était en aucun cas raisonnable, Paul avait très envie de se joindre à eux. Il aurait à contrôler ses pensées et ses émotions près des deux sangsues mais il était certain d'en être capable, tant que ça ne durait pas trop longtemps. Il referma le livre qu'il allait d'ailleurs devoir rendre la semaine suivante, puis il se leva et descendit au rez-de-chaussée où il trouva Leah en train de manger. Ce qui lui rappela qu'il devait vraiment essayer de se trouver un boulot, même s'il doutait que ce soit très simple, surtout dans ce coin perdu, et avec son allure.

— Où sont Jacob et Seth ? lui demanda-t-il comme s'il ne le savait pas déjà.

— Chez les autres, en train de s'amuser à la console. Ça me donne envie de vomir.

— Pourquoi t'es venue, si c'est tout ce que les vampires t'inspirent ?

— Je vais où Seth ira et tant que c'est loin de Sam, ça me convient. Et toi, pourquoi t'es venu avec nous, au juste ?

— J'avais plus vraiment le choix. Et je voulais vraiment m'éloigner de Forks un moment.

— Pourquoi tu ne te transformes plus ?

— Pas envie.

— Comme tu veux, soupira Leah en quittant la pièce.

Paul haussa les épaules puis sortit de la dépendance pour longer le garage avant d'hésiter devant la porte d'entrée. Devait-il sonner ? Il essaya de se souvenir si Seth ou Jacob le faisaient mais en même temps, ils n'avaient pas les mêmes relations avec les Cullen que lui. Il leva donc le bras pour appuyer sur le bouton mais avant qu'il n'ait pu le faire, la porte s'ouvrit.

— Entre, l'invita Edward.

— Hum... merci. Je cherche Jacob, crut-il bon de se justifier tout en regardant discrètement autour de lui.

Il n'était jamais entré dans la maison avant aujourd'hui, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que les Cullen devaient vraiment avoir beaucoup, beaucoup d'argent.

— J'suis là Paul. Tu veux venir jouer avec nous ou tu vas te la jouer clone de Leah ? demanda Jacob avant de grogner.

— Je t'emmerde, et je suis certain que Leah aussi, répondit Paul en entrant dans le salon.

— Je sais. C'est pour ça que je me demande si je ne suis pas condamné à être l'alpha des gens qui me déteste le plus.

— Merci pour moi, râla Seth.

— Tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle, expliqua Jacob.

— C'est bon Jacob, te la joue pas mélodramatique. Personne ne te déteste, t'es juste difficile à supporter sur le long terme, mais c'est pas ta faute, t'es né comme ça, expliqua Paul en jetant un coup d'œil à Emmett qui, heureusement, était trop concentré pour réaliser qu'il le fixait depuis au moins trois secondes complètes.

— Ah ah, encore gagné, fit le vampire blond qui, s'il se souvenait bien, ressentait les émotions. Qui dois-je défier maintenant ? Ed', Seth ?

— Si je joue contre toi, tu vas encore dire que je triche, avança Edward.

— Évite de le faire et je n'aurais pas à le dire.

— Paul, tu te joins à nous ? demanda Seth en souriant comme un gosse.

— Comme vous voulez, souffla-t-il en haussant les épaules.

— Si tu veux quelque chose à manger ou à boire, n'hésite pas à te servir, entendit-il sur la gauche.

Il tourna la tête et vit la femme du médecin, lui adressant un léger sourire tout en acquiesçant vaguement. Paul se retrouva bientôt avec une manette dans les mains et il battît Seth sans trop de problèmes. Le plus jeune donna sa manette à Emmett et Paul dut se concentrer sur le jeu pour que ses pensées ne s'égarent pas. Il avait presque battu le vampire quand son loup lui suggéra de le laisser gagner. Il hésita, ralentit quelque peu avant de réaccélérer. Okay, il avait eu l'habitude de laisser gagner Rachel mais c'était une fille, et puis elle était sa copine. Alors qu'Emmett était juste... Il stoppa net ses pensées, se rappelant de la présence du télépathe et il se concentra tellement sur le fait de ne penser à rien qu'il ne tarda pas à voir le vampire passer la ligne d'arrivée et réaliser que lui, s'était totalement arrêté.

— Tu fais quoi là ? Je ne vais pas te bouffer si tu gagnes, lança le vampire. J'ai une tête de psychopathe ou quoi ? demanda-t-il à ses frères.

— Assez oui, répondit Jasper. Ed', tu en penses quoi ?

— Probablement, sourit ce dernier alors que Jacob et Seth fixaient Paul étrangement.

— Me regardez pas comme ça, je réfléchissais à un truc, c'tout.

— Eddy, il réfléchissait à quoi au juste, pour juste cesser de jouer ? demanda Emmett.

— À rien, répondit Paul, c'est bien connu. J'ai perdu donc, qui veut la manette ?

— Tu viens de nous dire que tu pensais à autre chose, rit Jacob. Allez, futur beau papa, il pensait à quoi exactement ?

Mais la sangsue télépathe grogna avant de le regarder lui et de sourire. Paul ne souriait pas lui, au contraire. Il le regarda durement avant de se lever et de partir, quittant simplement la maison. Si le télépathe savait, ce n'était sûrement plus qu'une question de temps avant que tout le monde sache et ne le raille, chose qu'il ne supporterait pas. Paul s'enfonça dans la forêt, avec l'envie de phaser mais ne sachant pas si Leah était partie en vadrouille, il préféra garder forme humaine. C'était de toute façon pour cela qu'il était parti, éviter de perdre son sang-froid et de se transformer.

— Je ne dirais rien, tu sais. Je n'ai rien dit jusque maintenant, entendit-il venant d'en haut.

Paul releva la tête, grogna et attendit que le vampire descende de son perchoir pour demander :

— Depuis quand tu sais ?

— Le premier jour, je dirais. Tes pensées étaient si fortes, que je ne pouvais que les écouter.

— Je suis certain que tu aurais pu t'abstenir. Ta cochonnerie là, ça fonctionne à combien de distance ?

Intérieurement, il se traitait d'idiot. Il avait l'impression que si le télépathe n'était pas à portée de vue, il ne pouvait pas l'entendre mais visiblement, c'était faux.

— La plus longue distance c'est à peu près plus d'un kilomètre. Tu comptes faire quoi avec lui ?

— Rien du tout. Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

— Lui parler. Je ne sais pas mais... Ne penses-tu pas que tu pourrais lui dire pour ton imprégnation ?

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, expliqua Paul. Sans même parler du fait que Jacob va très probablement essayer de me tuer, il n'a pas besoin de savoir. Pour l'instant, je vis avec vous, je peux m'assurer qu'il va bien.

— Comme tu veux, mais il pense à partir un moment, histoire de laisser Rosalie trouver ses marques. Ce n'est pas sûr, mais il l'envisage.

— Oh et quoi ? Je devrais lui dire pour qu'il ait une raison supplémentaire de partir ?

— Écoute, débrouille-toi. Moi, je suis un simple spectateur.

— Très bien, je ne t'en demandais de toute façon pas autant. Garde juste ta bouche fermée !

— Si jamais tu veux parler, tu sais où me trouver, fit le vampire avant de bondir vers la maison.

Paul ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à cette idée. Pourquoi voudrait-il parler avec la sangsue ? Si vraiment il devait parler à l'un d'eux, ce serait Emmett, et personne d'autre.

.

.

 **P** aul serra des poings et dut se retenir de ne juste pas bouffer le mec face à lui. Il préféra tourner les talons et sortir avant de faire les cent pas dans la rue. Il était descendu en ville tôt ce matin, afin de montrer notamment aux garagistes que se lever ne le gênait pas, mais personne ne voulait l'embaucher. Il avait essayé les garages, les ateliers, les supermarchés, même l'usine de la région mais il ne faisait l'affaire nulle part. Toutes, ou presque, étaient des entreprises familiales et même si personne ne le lui avait dit comme ça, il ferait certainement tache avec sa peau tannée. Et le dernier venait carrément de lui dire qu'il aurait certainement plus de chances dans le club de strip-tease ! La ville était à peu près aussi grande que Portland, il devait bien y avoir une place libre pour lui ailleurs que dans un endroit où il serait payé pour être à poil. Il vit l'enseigne d'un restaurant et se dit qu'il pouvait toujours tenter avant de se figer. Il était allé prospecter en jean et T-shirt jusque-là mais il doutait que cela soit le style vestimentaire attendu dans un restaurant. Il fit donc ses poches et entra dans le premier magasin de vêtements qu'il trouva. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent mais il trouva tout de même une chemise blanche ainsi qu'un pantalon noir. Il acheta aussi une paire de chaussures noires à cinq dollars, puis il enfila le tout et fourra ses anciens vêtements dans son sac. Ainsi vêtu, il retourna dans le restaurant et une fois de plus, se fit refouler. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, le patron l'orienta vers un bar un peu plus bas auquel il se rendit, pour essuyer un nouveau refus. Le tenancier lui indiqua l'adresse d'un restaurant et il tourna ainsi dans toute la ville avant de se retrouver devant un restaurant quatre étoiles. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, voyant d'ici la réponse qu'il allait recevoir, mais il se reprit tout de même et entra dans l'établissement. Rapidement, il fut accompagné à la table du chef qui mangeait avant son service et qui accepta de lui faire passer un entretien succinct. Les grandes vacances arrivaient alors il allait avoir besoin de personnel. Paul fit donc un effort pour se tenir et s'exprimer correctement mais il resta honnête sur son manque de qualification si bien qu'il fut plus que surpris quand le chef et propriétaire de l'établissement lui donna le poste.

— Pour de vrai ? hésita-t-il, n'y croyant pas.

— Oui, pour de vrai, sourit l'autre. Tu vas faire un essai ce midi et on corrigera tes lacunes ce soir. Ça te va ?

— Bien sûr !

— Bien, prends-toi une assiette de pâtes et quand tu auras fini de manger, je te présenterai aux autres.

Paul acquiesça vivement et il mangea en observant son environnement. Le décor était chic et les serveurs bien habillés mais ils ne semblaient pas particulièrement coincés, ce qui l'arrangeait. Il fut présenté à tous puis le service commença. Il sut se montrer poli et courtois tout du long et il était tellement satisfait d'avoir trouvé ce travail qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il cassa un seul verre mais pour le reste, ses bons réflexes lui apportaient beaucoup puisqu'il fut sacré, non sans une bonne dose d'humour, meilleur serveur pour un premier jour. Il dut apprendre le nom de certains vins et celui des plats ainsi que ce qu'ils contenaient, activité qui lui plut moins, mais il s'en accommoda et ne se débrouilla pas trop mal. Paul quitta le restaurant à une heure du matin, épuisé. Il marcha dans la neige un moment, jusqu'à être assez éloigné de la ville pour éviter d'être remarqué. Il alla se cacher derrière un tas de neige plus grand que les autres et se déshabilla. Il plia ses vêtements soigneusement et les glissa dans le sac avant de se transformer en loup et de prendre le sac dans sa gueule. En arrivant au manoir, il le déposa près des arbres puis, profitant du fait que personne d'autre que lui n'était sous forme lupine, il alla courir avant de s'approcher de la maison des Cullen et d'essayer de repérer où se trouvait le vampire. Depuis quelques jours, il faisait cela de plus en plus souvent. Il voulait seulement s'assurer qu'il allait bien, et okay, son loup voulait l'observer un peu, apprendre à le connaître. Paul avait hésité à essayer de devenir son ami mais il avait renoncé. S'il faisait ça, il allait le côtoyer souvent et peut-être même, s'attacher à lui. Et il ne savait pas exactement comment l'imprégnation fonctionnait alors il préférait ne pas tenter sa chance et risquer de s'attacher trop au brun. Une fois que son loup fut contenté, il alla rejoindre son sac et phasa. Il se rhabilla puis il alla se coucher. Le chef, qui avait insisté pour se faire appeler par son prénom, à savoir Freddy, avait besoin de lui uniquement le soir, alors il allait pouvoir dormir. Paul n'allait sûrement pas être de service du midi avant au moins encore deux mois, le temps que juillet débute. Il allait gagner moins d'argent d'ici là mais ça lui en ferait toujours plus que ce qu'il avait eu et au moins, la place était pour lui. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il était vraiment fier de lui.

Quand Paul se leva une bonne dizaine d'heures plus tard, il descendit vider la moitié du réfrigérateur puis il mit ses vêtements dans la machine pour un cycle de quinze minutes pendant que lui prenait sa douche. Il fourra ensuite sa lessive dans le sèche-linge puis il les repassa avant de s'habiller. Il devait être au restaurant pour 17 heures, à savoir dans deux heures et il voulait savoir s'il n'y aurait pas moyen qu'il emprunte la moto de Jacob parce que vraiment, y aller à pattes, ce n'était pas pratique, et plutôt dangereux pour leur secret. Il remonta le bas du pantalon afin qu'il ne traîne pas par terre puis il partit à la recherche de son Alpha. Il n'y avait personne dans la maison mais heureusement, Seth et Jacob semblaient se trouver chez les Cullen. Il s'apprêta donc à sonner mais une fois de plus, la porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de le faire.

— Bonjour, Paul, le salua Carlisle. Entre.

— Bonjour. C'est flippant votre truc là, vous savez.

— Oh... Eh bien, nous attendrons que tu te fasses connaître à l'avenir avant de venir t'ouvrir. Je suis certain que si nous te disions de faire comme chez toi, tu ne le ferais pas.

— J'ai un peu trop peur de vous voir en chauve-souris si je fais ça.

Le docteur se mit à rire tout allant au salon. Paul le suivit et se figea une seconde quand il aperçut Emmett. Réalisant qu'il le fixait, Paul le salua d'un hochement de tête puis il interpella Jacob dont l'attention était accaparée par la gamine.

— Je pourrais t'emprunter ta moto ?

— Oui, pas de soucis... Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

— J'ai trouvé un boulot alors je dois m'y rendre. Et à pattes, c'est chiant.

— Ouais, fais juste attention. Tu bosses dans quoi ?

— Un resto.

— Oh, faudra qu'on vienne y manger, avec la meute. C'est où ?

— À l'est de la ville, l'Étoile D'or ou... l'Étoile dorée, un truc du genre. Et moi je veux bien mais je te préviens, je vous invite pas, mon salaire y passerait. Au moins.

— Pas de soucis.

— Si tu veux, je peux aussi t'emmener, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas roulé en Jeep, fit soudain Emmett.

— Oh euh... je veux pas te déranger, souffla Paul.

Une partie de lui voulait vraiment dire oui, une autre voulait vraiment dire non et Paul... Paul avait de plus en plus envie de se fracasser la tête contre un mur.

— Si je propose, c'est que c'est pas le cas, mais comme tu veux.

— Si tu vas en ville mon chéri, tu peux passer au supermarché, Nessy n'a plus de bonbons à la fraise et elle aime ça le soir, en regardant la télévision, demanda Esmée en descendant les escaliers.

— J'y vais alors, faudrait pas qu'elle tombe à court, répliqua Emmett.

Paul n'attendit pas et quitta la maison sans un mot. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. S'il allait vers Emmett pour qu'il l'emmène, ça allait forcément sembler bizarre non ? À lui en tout cas, ça lui semblait très étrange. Mais en même temps, y aller en voiture serait immensément plus pratique, et puis ce serait juste pour aujourd'hui alors autant en profiter non ? Et puis... que préfèrerait Emmett, qu'il dise oui ou qu'il dise non ? Le vampire s'était peut-être senti obligé de proposer ça. Et pourquoi se serait-il senti obligé de faire une chose pareille ? Ça n'avait aucun sens, tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Par contre, Paul commençait à avoir une affreuse migraine. Et il n'avait pas les clés de la moto.

Ne souhaitant pas retourner dans la maison pour terminer de se ridiculiser, il se dit encore qu'y aller à pied serait certainement la meilleure option. De toute façon, il était en avance, un peu, et puis, dans le pire des cas, il pourrait toujours courir. Il sortit de la dépendance et marcha d'un pas vif pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant d'entendre un bruit de moteur derrière lui. Paul se décala sur le bas-côté pour laisser passer le véhicule.

— Hey speedy Paul, dernière chance pour que le meilleur chauffeur du monde te dépose ? Tu en dis quoi, promis, je ne mords pas !

— Speedy Paul ?

Putain, Emmett lui avait trouvé un surnom complètement débile et ça lui faisait quand même plaisir... Stupide loup de merde.

— Ben t'as vu jusqu'où t'as marché ?

— Non, répondit-il honnêtement. De toute façon, le paysage est le même partout ici. Neige et forêt, c'est l'enfer pour s'y retrouver. Sans parler des pistes.

Mais pourquoi parlait-il autant, au juste ?

— Bon tu montes où je dois t'y obliger ? demanda Emmett tout à coup, l'air plus que sérieux.

— C'est bon je monte, soupira-t-il en grimpant dans le véhicule. Même si je suis assez curieux de savoir comment tu aurais voulu m'y obliger.

— Je ne sais pas, mais j'aurais bien trouvé. C'est où ton truc doré au juste ? fit le brun en démarrant rapidement.

— À l'est de la ville, rue Washington.

— Okay.

— Tu ne bosses pas toi ? lui demanda-t-il après plusieurs minutes.

Il était juste incapable de rester près d'Emmett sans lui parler. De toute façon, il pouvait bien apprendre deux-trois trucs sur lui, ce n'était pas ça qui allait tout changer.

— Je suis censé aller à la fac, mais Rosie y va aussi alors... Je traîne juste à la maison.

— Ça te convient ?

— Pas vraiment. Et toi, pourquoi tu bosses ? Tu sais que t'es pas obligé, y a pas de loyer à payer et la bouffe, on s'en occupe aussi.

— Ouais. Bah déjà, vous ne devriez pas avoir à me nourrir moi, vu que je n'étais pas prévu. Et puis, si un jour je retourne... enfin, si je ne vis plus à vos crochets, il me faudra bien quelque chose.

— J'ai cru que tu allais dire que tu vivais à nos crocs, rit le brun. Crocs, pour des vampires.

— J'avais compris, ne put s'empêcher de sourire Paul. Et puis, Blondie ou pas, tu peux bien aller à la fac, non ? C'est censé être grand comme truc, pas un endroit où vous devez vous croiser tout le temps.

— Elle m'en veut et elle a raison. J'ai foiré et en beauté. Mais je ne sais pas, j'ai envie de changement sans pour autant perdre ce que j'ai. J'ai pensé à partir un peu, rendre visite à Zafrina, pourquoi pas.

— C'est qui ça ?

— Tu te souviens plus d'elle ? Celle qui sait te faire voir une autre réalité. L'amazone.

— C'est ta copine ?

— Non, mais qui sait. Elle était libre aux dernières nouvelles et j'aimais beaucoup son don.

— Ah... Tu peux me déposer là, dit-il en se détachant.

— Pourquoi, on n'est pas arrivé, répondit le brun.

— Ça me fera marcher et puis, sinon, je risque d'arriver trop en avance. Merci en tout cas, dit-il quand le vampire ralentit assez pour qu'il puisse ouvrir la portière. À plus !

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et partit en direction du restaurant. Il s'engouffra dans la première ruelle déserte qu'il trouva et serra les poings tout en fermant les yeux. Il ne pensait pas être prêt à se transformer, mais il se sentait étrange. Mal. Non seulement Emmett avait prévu de partir mais en plus, ça allait être pour rejoindre une amazone à moitié à poil. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il réalisa ce que sa réaction impliquait. Putain d'imprégnation de merde. Il était jaloux !

.

.

POV Emmett

 **I** l était installé à la nouvelle table de la salle à manger, attendant qu'Alice et Jasper arrivent, ces derniers étant sortis dans la matinée pour faire quelques achats. Emmett avait bien réfléchi à la situation. Partir quelques jours, ou plutôt deux à trois semaines, serait certainement une bonne chose. Il avait ainsi décidé de convoquer un conseil de famille et Rosalie, assisse de l'autre côté de la table, lui jetait un regard particulièrement froid. C'était normal qu'elle lui en veuille, il avait été un sale con dans cette histoire, mais parfois, dans le regard de la blonde, il voyait comme un espoir, de l'amour et aussi des regrets. Il se faisait peut-être des films, mais c'était ce qu'il ressentait. Et une partie de lui voulait qu'elle arrête, alors qu'une autre voulait qu'elle continue.

— Ils arrivent, lui apprit Eddy.

En effet, moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Alice et Jasper étaient installés autour de la table avec eux.

— Voilà, je vous ai réunis parce que j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer, expliqua Emmett.

— Nous t'écoutons, l'encouragea Carlisle.

— Je vais partir quelque temps, lâcha-t-il. Mais je vais revenir, ajouta Emmett en voyant Esmée agripper la main de son mari fortement.

— Combien de temps ? demanda Alice en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement quelque peu ailleurs.

— Deux à trois semaines, je pense. Peut-être plus.

— Tu es sûr de ta décision ?

— Je crois, répondit-il à Alice. J'ai besoin de changement sans pour autant perdre ce que j'ai déjà. C'est assez confus en réalité.

— Es-tu certain que c'est ce dont tu as besoin ? le questionna Carlisle.

— Oui. Zafrina saura m'offrir le changement dont j'ai besoin, enfin j'espère. D'ailleurs, si Nessy veut leur écrire quelque chose, je le lui donnerais.

— Un mois, siffla Rosalie en se levant. Bel effort !

— De quoi, qu'est-ce que tu me reproches au juste ? demanda-t-il tout en restant calme.

— D'aller déjà fricoter avec une autre ! Peu importe..., ajouta-t-elle en retrouvant son masque de froideur. Si c'est tout ce que tu avais à nous dire, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

Emmett jeta un regard à son frère Jasper, dans l'espoir que ce dernier aille calmer la blonde, ce qu'il fit en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Alice, quant à elle, lui jeta un regard noir et quitta la pièce. Et Emmett pouvait se souvenir de la gifle retentissante qu'elle lui avait donnée le jour où il avait rompu avec Rosalie.

— Et... tu penses partir quand ? fit Bella en attrapant sa main.

— Dans deux trois jours, tout au plus. Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il auprès du reste de sa famille. Je ne voulais pas tout ça.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser voyons, lui dit Esmée.

— Je lui fais de la peine, et j'ai déçu Alice et certainement vous tous. Même moi, je me déçois, expliqua Emmett. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu un boulon, important qui plus est. Et tout déraille à cause de ça.

— Tu aurais pu faire certaines choses différemment, répliqua Carlisle, mais tu ne pouvais pas rester avec elle si ce n'était pas ce que tu souhaitais.

— Je sais. Et je me demandais, ça vous dit un baseball avant mon départ ? Demain en fin de journée, la météo annonce un orage.

— Oui ! s'exclama Bella.

— Oh sœurette, fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras, la faisant tomber de sa chaise dans la manœuvre alors qu'elle riait en le serrant en retour.

— Ouch, t'es toujours aussi forte, l'informa Emmett. Bon, c'est okay alors pour demain fin de journée ?

— Carrément !

Emmett sourit et Esmée l'embrassa sur le front. Il lui promit qu'il reviendrait et quitta ensuite la maison pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt toute proche. Il ne perdit pas beaucoup de temps et grimpa à l'un des hauts arbres, allant s'installer sur la plus haute branche pour admirer la vue.

— C'est pour échapper aux grizzlys que tu grimpes si haut ? le taquina Jasper en le rejoignant.

— Non, même si ça aurait pu me servir quand j'étais humain. Elle va bien ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle a juste peur que tu ne la remplaces, et elle est vexée que tu le fasses aussi vite.

— Je ne pars pas dans cette optique-là. Zafrina a un super don que j'aimerais tester. Maintenant, si elle essaie, je ne sais pas si je dirais non, mais... Le sexe ne m'intéresse pas, termina-t-il.

— Tu te contredis. Mais je m'en fiche Em´, tu fais ce que tu veux, vraiment. Fais juste attention, Alice a des soucis avec son don quand ça te concerne. Plus qu'avec les autres.

— Non, je veux dire que je ne ferais rien de moi-même. As-tu déjà eu envie de quelque chose, mais sans savoir vraiment de quoi il s'agit ?

Il préférait faire l'impasse sur le don déficient d'Alice vis-à-vis de lui.

— Peut-être.

— C'était quoi, au final ? l'interrogea-t-il des plus curieux.

— Vous, cette famille. Au début, quand Alice était bien intégrée et moi moins, j'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose. Je pensais que c'était de la tranquillité avec Alice et finalement, c'était être avec vous pour de vrai. Il faut tester pour savoir.

Emmett était heureux de ça, parce qu'il était vrai que Jasper, à son arrivée, avait été assez distant avec eux.

— C'est pour ça que je pars juste un peu, histoire de voir du neuf, seul. Mais je dois t'avouer que j'ai peur d'une chose. C'est me rendre compte que j'aime toujours autant Rosie mais qu'elle, elle ne veuille plus de moi. Tu crois que j'ai fait une erreur ?

— Tu le sauras en temps voulu. Ne te prends pas la tête maintenant pour des choses qui n'arriveront peut-être jamais.

— Tu as raison. Une petite chasse, ça te tente ?

— Toujours !

Ils se laissèrent tomber au sol avec souplesse et se mirent à courir, se dépassant sans cesse. Ils trouvèrent rapidement une proie et Emmett la laissa à son frère et le regarda tuer l'animal avec une grâce que lui n'avait définitivement pas. Mais il fallait avouer qu'il aimait rentrer dans le tas et se battre avec sa proie. Emmett attendit que Jasper ait fini avant de reprendre sa course. Ils chassèrent plusieurs heures, comptant les scores et Emmett fut content de gagner, même si ce sentiment ne dura pas longtemps. Même ça, au final, ça avait perdu de sa saveur.

.

.

 **L** a nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, mais il ne parvenait pas à rester allongé sur le canapé, endroit où il se posait. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir accompagné sa famille pour une partie de chasse. Il n'y avait qu'Edward qui était resté à la villa pour veiller sur sa fille. Emmett bondit à la porte menant au jardin et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe une fois arrivé au milieu de l'immense terrain. Le ciel était magnifique et en d'autres temps, Rosalie aurait été à ses côtés, blottie contre lui. Ça lui manquait, mais pas forcément elle, juste la sensation. Il se sentait légèrement capricieux sur les bords, parce qu'il avait détruit une vie commune remplie d'amour pour ce simple besoin de changement. Il soupira et ferma les yeux afin d'entendre le moindre bruit, au plus loin qu'il le pût. Il ne tarda pas à repérer un loup venant vers le manoir et il en déduisit qu'il devait s'agir de Paul, vu l'heure. Il l'entendit phaser puis s'habiller avant qu'il ne rentre dans la dépendance. Puis le loup en ressortit et marcha dans ce qui semblait être sa direction. Emmett se redressa, et s'installa en position assise, jouant avec un brin d'herbe.

— Salut, souffla le Quileute en s'arrêtant devant lui.

— Salut, répondit Emmett surpris. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ou..., laissa-t-il en suspend.

— Paraît que tu t'en vas.

— Ouais, je vais chez une amie un petit moment. D'ailleurs, demain en fin de journée on fait un baseball façon vampire, venez tous, si vous voulez.

— Hum... Et c'est où qu'elle habite ?

— En Amazonie, sourit-il en se laissant retomber au sol.

— Ah... Bon bah... enfin, oui, voilà. Je voulais juste te prévenir que je viens avec toi, alors si tu veux bien me donner le numéro de ton vol, à moins que tu y ailles en courant mais j'en doute. Enfin, voilà, bonne nuit, termina le loup en commençant à repartir vers la dépendance.

— Quoi ? Comment ça venir avec moi ? réussit à demander Emmett après la putain de surprise.

Paul s'arrêta et sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers lui.

— Je viens avec toi, répéta-t-il avec toute l'assurance du monde.

— Ouais ben désolé de te décevoir, mais là où je vais, les loups de compagnie sont interdits.

Il n'allait pas imposer cette odeur affreuse à Zafrina et ses sœurs. Hors de question et puis, lui aussi ça lui fera du bien, parce que oui, avec le temps ils s'y habituaient tous, mais un espace vital sans loup, c'était quand même mieux.

— Je ne..., commença le métamorphe, semblant quelque peu blessé mais reprenant bien vite son air habituel. Bonne nuit, Emmett.

— Bonne nuit Speedy Paul, répondit le brun toujours autant perdu face à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Mais à peine le Quileute avait fait quelques mètres, qu'il se rendit compte que les paroles qu'il avait eues pouvaient être blessantes.

— Je plaisantais, pour le loup de compagnie. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Personne n'est supérieur à l'autre.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de commencer une nouvelle guerre entre loups et vampires à cause d'une malheureuse blague.

— Maintenant oui. Je viendrais quand même, mais je me débrouillerai pour que tu ne me voies pas, ni ne me sentes, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Maintenant que je sais que tu vas me suivre, j'ai peur que tu doives annuler. Là-dessus, je ne plaisantais pas. Je veux y aller seul.

— Et je ne peux pas te laisser faire. J'aimerais bien, crois-moi, mais ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça.

— De quoi tu parles bon sang, s'énerva-t-il en se levant d'un bon. Ça ne concerne que moi. Mais attends... Oh, elle n'a pas osé ? Si...

Il serra des poings et ne désirant pas frapper le loup face à lui, il se contenta de dire avec une colère plus ou moins contenue :

— Tu diras à Rosalie que je n'ai pas besoin d'un putain de chaperon. Okay ?! Elle te paie combien, hein, combien ?

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Pas la peine de faire comme si je n'avais pas compris.

— C'est moi qui n'ai pas compris. Personne ne me paie pour t'accompagner. À la limite, ça m'aurait plu, au moins, je n'aurais pas besoin de m'endetter sur trois générations pour un billet d'avion.

— Tu ne feras rien du tout, parce que tu ne viendras pas avec moi, est-ce clair ? claqua Emmett.

— Bon, souffla le loup en prenant une profonde inspiration. Quand il faut... il faut. Me demande pas comment ni pourquoi, ajouta-t-il plus haut, mais... je me suis imprégné. De toi.

— Ouais, c'est ça, et moi, je suis le président des États-Unis. Enchanté.

— Je ne plaisante pas.

Pour le coup, Emmett perdit pied un instant. Comment ça, Paul ne plaisantait pas ? C'était forcément une blague. Edward peut-être, il était assez farceur depuis qu'il nageait dans le bonheur, et il s'entendait bien avec Jacob. Même trop, parfois.

— Okay.

Il n'avait trouvé que ça à dire.

— Écoute, je comprends que ce ne soit pas la meilleure nouvelle de l'année pour toi mais... c'est comme ça.

— Paul, je suis un blagueur né, et je te tire mon chapeau, j'y ai presque cru, rit-il en allant tapoter l'épaule du Quileute.

— Tu ne me facilites vraiment pas les choses là, soupira ce dernier.

— Allez, fait pas cette tête, c'était visible à cent kilomètres que c'était une blague, le rassura-t-il. Y avait combien en jeu ?

— C'est risible à ce point hein ? fit Paul sans le regarder.

— Perso, pas vraiment, mais bon, c'était bien tenté. Fait pas cette tête, tu réussiras la prochaine fois. Je t'aiderais si tu veux, à mon retour.

Paul ouvrit la bouche comme s'il allait ajouter quelque chose puis il secoua la tête et se pinça les lèvres, l'air profondément blessé.

— Passe une bonne fin de nuit, souffla le loup en esquissant un sourire avant de partir vers la forêt qui bordait la villa.

— Merci, toi aussi !

Emmett secoua la tête et retourna au salon. Il alluma la télévision pour voir ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant mais fut rapidement rejoint par Edward qui s'installa à ses côtés.

— Ça va ? lui demanda ce dernier.

— Ouais, et toi ?

— Oui... Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de m'immiscer dans vos affaires malgré ce que j'entends mais je ne dévoile aucun secret en te disant ceci, puisqu'il te l'a lui-même dit. Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie Emmett.

Le brun tourna la tête d'un seul mouvement pour fixer son frère.

— Genre... c'est vrai ?

Là, pour le coup, il était divisé entre le croire et peut-être s'immoler, ou rire à la blague du roux.

— Je te déconseille l'immolation.

— Et tu le sais depuis combien de temps, exactement ?

Il était plus que blessé qu'Eddy ait gardé une information aussi importante. Foutrement importante même.

— Je n'avais pas le droit de t'en parler Emmett, tout comme je ne raconte pas ce que tu penses à Rosalie. Je le sais depuis le début. Quant au temps que cela représente, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser la question.

— Il était sérieux alors, en disant qu'il devait venir avec moi.

Il ne laissa même pas le temps à Edward de répondre, qu'il fonçait déjà vers la forêt, souhaitant plus que tout avoir une conversation avec l'autre là, qui trouvait bon de s'imprégner de lui. Bon Dieu, s'il avait été humain, il aurait certainement un mal de tête horrible en ce moment. Il suivit l'odeur du loup jusqu'à un coin de forêt moins dense et l'animal gris pencha la tête quand il le vit.

— Transforme-toi, exigea Emmett.

Le loup émit une sorte de gémissement avant que Paul, humain, ne se tienne à sa place.

— Y a un problème ?

— C'est quoi cette embrouille avec le truc de loup, là ? Depuis quand exactement tu me caches ça ?

Et Emmett essaya fortement de faire abstraction de la nudité de l'autre, parce que là, avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il ne voulait vraiment pas poser les yeux sur lui, dans cet état.

— Pourquoi ? Ce n'est plus la blague du mois finalement ?

— On dirait que non. Alors ?

— Un peu plus d'un mois.

— Et si je pars, tu vas être malade ou un truc du genre ?

— Supposément.

Il ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça. Il aurait dû partir, mais il n'avait jamais été méchant et savoir que l'autre pourrait ressentir de la douleur à cause de lui ne lui plaisait pas. Ce qui faisait qu'il allait finalement rester sur place. Une petite voix lui soufflait que c'était ça, le changement qu'il attendait, mais Emmett avait envie de rire, parce qu'il n'était pas porté vers les services trois-pièces, et encore moins les loups. Il secoua la tête et souffla qu'il resterait en Alaska, avant de fuir en haut d'un arbre pour essayer d'assimiler toute cette histoire.

* * *

 **Nous espérons que ce troisième chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé**

 **Que pensez-vous de la réaction d'Emmett suite à l'imprégnation de Paul ?**

 **Merci à Flamme Éternel et holybleu de nous avoir laisser une review, ça nous a fait extrêmement plaisir  
**

 **À bientôt pour la suite avec le chapitre 4 !  
**

 **Abby and Jes**


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteurs** : Abby and Jes

 **Titre** : Les affres de l'Imprégnation

 **Pairing** : Emmett/Paul

 **Rated** : M

 **Genre** : Romance / Drame

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages issus de l'univers Twilight appartiennent à Stéphanie Mayer. Nous n'avons fait que les emprunter pour vous écrire cette histoire.

 **Résumé** : Depuis le départ des Volturis, la vie est de nouveau une sorte de long fleuve tranquille pour les Cullen. C'était sans compter les Quileutes et leurs légendes. Sans compter l'Imprégnation qui n'est pas plus unique que rare. Non seulement la moitié des loups de la Push s'est déjà imprégné, mais voilà que l'un d'eux est sur le point de le faire pour la seconde fois !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

POV Paul

 **P** aul était... il ne savait pas ce qu'il était. Ou plutôt, il ne savait pas comment il se sentait. En ce dimanche orageux, les Cullen et les loups, Leah comprise, allaient faire une partie de baseball. Il n'avait pas été facile de convaincre la louve, et lui encore moins, mais finalement, ils étaient tous là, à attendre que le reste des vampires les rejoigne. Emmett était déjà là, avec Edward, Bella ainsi que Nessy, et Paul avait un mal fou à ne pas le regarder. Emmett savait, et il n'avait pas essayé de le tuer, ce qui était déjà bon signe. Il ne semblait pas non plus avoir propagé la nouvelle puisque personne ne le regardait de façon étrange et mieux encore, Jacob n'avait pas non plus essayé de l'égorger. Maintenant que son imprégné était au courant, il se doutait bien qu'il allait devoir en parler à Jacob mais il ne savait vraiment pas comment faire. Ni quand le faire. Bientôt, sûrement, puisqu'il voulait que son nouvel Alpha l'entende de lui. Il devait en parler avec Emmett, savoir s'il pouvait lui laisser quelques jours pour avertir Jacob. Déjà, le vampire avait décidé de rester, ce qui le contentait grandement. Il n'avait eu aucune envie de partir à l'autre bout de la planète, perdant son job au passage. Mais il l'aurait fait, parce que rien qu'imaginer le brun loin pendant deux semaines lui donnait des vertiges. Foutue imprégnation.

Carlisle, Esmée, Alice, Jasper et Rosalie arrivèrent et tous se regroupèrent. Leah et lui-même ne se mélangèrent pas trop aux vampires, bien que sûrement pas pour la même raison puisque la sienne était de ne pas s'imposer ni déranger. Il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'Emmett croie avoir récupéré un boulet ou un pot de colle, parce qu'il n'était pas comme ça. Pas tout le temps du moins.

— Je serai l'arbitre, expliqua Esmée. Pas de bagarre et bon jeu.

— On fera des équipes de six, sourit Carlisle en enlaçant sa femme. Esmée, peux-tu choisir deux capitaines ? Ensuite, chacun fera son équipe et on pourra commencer à jouer.

— Je choisis Emmett et Rosalie.

— Okay okay, je commence. Eddy, viens avec moi, sourit le brun.

— Nessy, fit la blonde.

— Jasper, continua Emmett.

— Alice.

— Bella, choisit à nouveau Emmett.

— Carlisle.

— Bon... ça se corse, on ne sait pas comment vous jouez. Paul, et me fais pas regretter.

Paul fut surpris de ce choix mais ne dit rien et rejoignit l'équipe d'Emmett alors que Rosalie choisissait son prochain joueur.

— Leah.

— Seth alors, termina Emmett.

— Jacob, soupira alors Rosalie.

— Ça fait plaisir de se sentir aimé, sourit son Alpha.

— Je t'aime moi Jacob, dit Renesmée.

Tous sourirent à cette réponse puis Emmett secoua ses troupes quand le tonnerre commença à résonner. Son équipe fut la première à être à la batte et ce fut Edward qui la prit en main alors que Nessy se préparait à lancer la balle. Rapidement, celle-ci fusa et rares furent les coups manqués. Rosalie fit un effort manifeste pour intégrer Leah à la partie et Paul ne put s'empêcher de lui reconnaître ça. Quand ce fut à son tour, il soupesa la batte. Peut-être était-ce une chose qu'il aurait dû préciser mais il ne se souvenait pas avoir joué au baseball une seule fois dans sa vie. Avec les Quileutes, il leur arrivait de jouer au soccer et au football mais ça s'arrêtait là. Rosalie se plaça face à lui, balle en main, et il cligna des yeux quand la balle alla s'enfoncer dans le gant de Jacob qui se trouvait derrière lui. Bon, il allait devoir se concentrer un peu plus s'il voulait ne serait-ce que voir la balle. Il parvint à repérer la seconde mais la loupa quand même. Comprenant son erreur, il modifia sa position et empoigna la batte plus fermement. Il tapa dans la balle de toutes ses forces, ce qui l'envoya très loin. Paul commença à courir mais s'arrêta à la troisième base, Alice s'étant montrée très rapide pour la rattraper et la relancer. Néanmoins, ils avaient gagné deux points de plus.

— Bien joué Paul. Maintenant Seth, fais pareil, okay ? leur dit Emmett.

— Okay ! acquiesça le plus jeune avec enthousiasme alors que Paul ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir heureux de ne pas avoir déçu le vampire.

Oui, c'était ridicule, mais c'était comme ça et d'une certaine façon, il aimait se sentir de nouveau heureux pour des trucs insignifiants. La partie continua puis les rôles changèrent et son équipe se retrouva au lancer. Un peu après que l'orage ait prit fin, la partie fut remportée par l'équipe de Rosalie, ce qui rendit notamment Nessy extrêmement fière. Tous commencèrent à discuter entre eux et voyant Jacob de bonne humeur, il se demanda si aujourd'hui n'était pas finalement le moment idéal. Il hésita, longuement, puis renonça. Il pourrait le faire le lendemain, rien ne pressait.

— Vous nous avez fait quoi les gars ? demanda Emmett. C'était bien parti et ensuite...

— C'est toi le capitaine, argua Edward, notre défaite est donc de ta responsabilité.

— Tout à fait d'accord ! acquiesça Jasper.

— Mais non..., souffla Paul d'un air absent.

— Arrête Eddy, c'est presque ta faute. Tu avais sans cesse ton regard sur Bella.

— Presque seulement, donc ça ne l'est pas !

— Hum. Sinon, ça vous tente une partie de console ? proposa Emmett.

— Désolé, Bella, Nessy et moi allons nous balader un peu, répondit Edward.

— J'ai promis à Alice d'aller faire des courses avec elle, mais une prochaine fois, promis, ajouta Jasper.

— Oh, j'étais partant moi, expliqua Seth.

— Pas moyen, on doit patrouiller, c'est notre tour, répliqua Jacob.

— Super, merci les gars, marmonna Emmett.

— Une prochaine fois, affirma Jacob. Allez Seth, viens, on y va.

— Et toi, t'as un truc à faire, je suppose ? lui demanda le brun.

— Pas vraiment, non, répondit Paul.

— Parfait ! Pas de raison de refuser une partie alors.

— Non, ne put-il s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'enthousiasme de son imprégné.

Il avait de plus en plus de facilité à l'appeler ainsi, remarqua-t-il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le manoir. Peut-être parce qu'il était plus à l'aise avec l'idée. En effet, il était un peu - _beaucoup_ \- jaloux, et il observait souvent le vampire mais il ne lui semblait pas avoir envie de plus, ce qui le rassurait. Au moins, cette cochonnerie d'imprégnation ne le changeait pas du tout au tout. Il le trouvait beau, chose à laquelle il n'aurait sûrement pas fait attention sans ça, et il avait envie de le toucher assez souvent, mais pas de le mettre dans son lit, ce qui était bon signe. Arrivé au salon, Paul attrapa une manette puis il s'installa sur le canapé, attendant qu'Emmett choisisse un jeu.

— On va voir ce que tu vaux en rallye.

— Probablement pas grand-chose, avoua-t-il. C'est un vrai, avec le mec qui dicte les instructions ? demanda Paul.

— Ouais. C'est un bon jeu. Le truc, c'est d'éviter de tomber dans le ravin.

— Et d'écouter ce que le type raconte. Ce qui n'est pas l'une de mes qualités principales, répondit Paul en souriant.

Le jeu se lança et ils durent chacun choisir une voiture.

— J'en veux pas, alors je ferais comme s'il n'y avait rien, dit soudain Emmett.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Rien, laisse tomber et jouons.

— Sûr ?

Emmett hocha la tête alors Paul n'insista pas. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de chercher des ennuis là où il n'y en avait pas. Ils jouèrent un moment et il dut avouer apprécier ce moment. Le vampire était quelqu'un d'agréable à côtoyer. Dans le fond, il avait sûrement encore eu de la chance dans son malheur. En effet, il aurait pu s'imprégner de Rosalie. Ceci mit en perspective, il se sentait soudainement le loup le plus chanceux de l'univers.

.

.

 **P** aul s'était décidé, il le faisait aujourd'hui. Mieux même, maintenant. Ou presque. Il rejetait l'échéance depuis à présent quatre jours mais il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Les choses se passaient bien avec Emmett. Il ne s'était en réalité pas passé grand-chose mais ils s'entendaient bien, et le vampire semblait apprécier sa compagnie, ce qui était tout ce qu'il demandait. Et encore, c'était même plutôt un bonus. Personne d'autre n'était au courant mais il pensait vraiment qu'il était plus que temps que Jacob le soit, lui. Il ne travaillait ni ce jour-là ni le lendemain, ce qui lui laisserait l'occasion de récupérer si leur échange venait à mal tourner. Il attendit que l'Alpha soit inoccupé puis il l'interpella et demanda à lui parler. Jacob accepta alors Paul les éloigna de la maison, assez pour que personne ne les entende normalement. À présent, il hésitait. Devait-il prendre des pincettes ou bien lâcher l'information, comme ça ?

— Tout d'abord, souffla-t-il, je veux que tu saches que ce n'était pas prévu et... je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi, ni comment.

— Oh bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

— Je me suis imprégné. D'Emmett.

Il n'avait pas prévu de se montrer aussi direct mais Jacob avait posé la question, après tout. Il n'avait pas non plus prévu que Jacob exploserait de rire. Ou peut-être que si, peut-être qu'il s'était douté que ça arriverait et ouais, l'idée de faire comme si c'était une blague lui traversa l'esprit mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il s'avait qu'il le regretterait. Alors il attendit que Jacob se calme pour se répéter, le fixant le plus sérieusement du monde.

— Tu t'es imprégné d'Emmett. Quoi ? demanda Jacob avant de le plaquer contre un arbre, le bras sur sa gorge. Répète un peu ?!

— Je suis désolé, okay ? C'est juste arrivé, parvint-il à dire malgré le bras qui appuyait contre sa trachée.

— Tu te fous de ma gueule, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, tu l'étais de ma sœur.

— Je sais mais c'est... Je l'aimais Jacob, vraiment, et je pensais m'être imprégné d'elle, je l'étais. J'ai ressenti ce truc la première fois que je l'ai vu mais... en moins fort. Je crois que c'était moins fort mais en fait, j'en sais rien. J'ai juste... je crois que je n'étais pas aussi triste que j'aurais dû l'être, expliqua-t-il avec difficulté.

Il savait qu'il en disait bien trop s'il espérait survivre mais il voulait surtout pouvoir de nouveau se transformer quand il le souhaitait et surtout, surtout, ne pas risquer que Jacob apprenne des choses très désagréables en plein milieu d'une situation délicate.

— Encore un mot Paul, et je t'éclate !

Paul n'ajouta rien et préféra attendre tout en essayant de rester calme. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Jacob, ou au moins une grosse partie de lui, avait envie qu'il parle pour avoir le plaisir de le mettre à terre et cela le stressait un peu, ce qui n'était pas bon pour ses problèmes de contrôle. Si Jacob voulait le tuer, il pourrait certainement le faire, et il détestait l'idée. Il reçut un coup de genou très mal placé et Jacob siffla, tout en le plaquant plus encore contre le tronc derrière lui :

— Tu vas te tenir loin de moi, hors de vue, parce que je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à contrôler cette envie de te faire saigner et crier.

— Jacob... Je n'ai pas choisi ça, s'agaça-t-il, même s'il savait que c'était très mal venu.

— Ta gueule ! Ferme-la Paul, ferme-la, hurla Jacob véritablement en colère.

Son Alpha commença d'ailleurs à trembler et Paul dut combattre son propre besoin de phaser. Déjà que se contrôler n'était pas chose aisée, mais quand son Alpha voulait se transformer, il était très difficile de ne pas le faire soi-même. Jacob se recula et se prit la tête entre les mains et quelques secondes plus tard, Edward était juste devant Paul.

— Agrippe-toi !

— Quoi ?

Le vampire ne lui répondit pas et le balança sur son dos avant de se mettre à courir.

— Il va te tuer si vous vous faites face, lui expliqua le vampire. Il le sait, alors il m'a appelé.

— Non ! Lâche-moi ! ordonna-t-il en se débattant, si bien qu'il parvint à tomber au sol. Il va bien falloir que je lui fasse face un jour, autant que ce soit maintenant, j'ai pris mes dispositions. Et il ne me tuera pas. Il va me faire très mal, je n'en doute pas, mais je sais me défendre.

Et il n'allait pas hésiter à le faire. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû en profiter pour esquiver mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il préférait affronter la situation maintenant plutôt que de se faire réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit. Et puis, peut-être que si Jacob déchargeait un peu de sa colère sur lui, ça lui éviterait de lui demander – ou ordonner – de dégager d'ici.

— Il est ton Alpha, laisse le digérer. S'il te donnait l'ordre de ne pas te défendre, arriverais-tu à ne pas l'écouter ?

— S'il faisait ça, alors il serait un très mauvais Alpha.

— Comme tu veux, mais je reste dans le coin au cas où.

— Ne t'en mêle pas, lui demanda-t-il avant d'essayer de repérer Jacob.

Réalisant qu'il était sous forme lupine, Paul préféra phaser avant de le rejoindre. Il sentit les pensées de son Alpha envahir son esprit et les siennes ne durent pas tarder à en faire de même car il n'entendit même pas le loup au pelage roux avant de le sentir heurter son flanc violemment. Il se redressa et mordit en retour mais l'autre ne tarda pas à reprendre le dessus. Ils se battirent longtemps, plus longtemps que jamais auparavant, et avec bien plus de hargne que ce dont ils avaient eu l'habitude. Le loup de Paul avait réussi à mordre l'autre au cou, aux pattes ainsi qu'à le griffer méchamment sur le flanc, mais c'était clairement Jacob qui avait l'avantage et Paul le ressentait dans tout son corps. Alors, quand le loup de Jacob se recula, cessant de l'attaquer, Paul attendit, couché sur son flanc droit mais prêt à se relever rapidement – ou du moins essayer – si Jacob s'avérait vouloir l'achever. Il n'était pas mort, loin de là, mais il n'était pas vraiment en forme non plus. Sa fourrure normalement grise était principalement rouge et il sentait tout son corps être douloureux.

L'Alpha vint se placer au-dessus de lui et grogna tout en lui répétant de ne pas l'approcher avant de partir, le laissant là. Avant même d'essayer de se relever, Paul commença par lécher ses blessures, celles aux pattes et sur son flanc, qui lui semblaient particulièrement douloureuses. Il demanda au passage par pensées à Edward de lui foutre la paix puis il se releva et partit en direction du manoir, très lentement. À peine sorti du couvert des bois, Paul trouva une partie des Cullen en train de le regarder, certainement interpellés par l'odeur de sang qu'il devait dégager et qui empestait les environs. Il grogna, ne voulant même pas les entendre, puis, vexé qu'Emmett le voit dans cet état, il s'empressa de rejoindre l'arrière de la dépendance pour pouvoir phaser puis rentrer presque immédiatement à l'intérieur, n'ayant plus ses vêtements.

Il monta prendre une douche, grimaçant constamment du fait de l'eau qui ne lui faisait aucun bien puis il sortit de la cabine de douche pour inspecter les dégâts. Les morsures et blessures superficielles étaient déjà en fin de cicatrisation mais il était encore bien amoché. Il était à peu près certain d'avoir plusieurs côtes fêlées, au mieux, et son poignet droit était extrêmement douloureux et tordu dans un angle tout sauf naturel. Il avait des cicatrices rouges et quelque peu boursoufflées un peu partout et la trace de quatre griffes au niveau de son cou. Son œil gauche en avait également pris un coup et il voyait légèrement trouble mais puisque ça allait déjà mieux, il supposait, et espérait profondément, que tout allait finir par se soigner.

Une simple serviette autour des hanches, il rejoignit sa chambre et sursauta quand il y trouva Carlisle. Ce dernier insista pour le soigner et il finit par le laisser faire. Il eut extrêmement mal quand le médecin décida que casser son poignet faciliterait la guérison de la fracture puis, une fois le vampire hors de vue, il ferma les stores et s'allongea dans le noir. Au moins maintenant, Jacob savait tout. Seth et Leah n'allaient sûrement pas tarder à le savoir et il espérait honnêtement qu'ils n'allaient pas décider de le virer de la meute parce que désormais il ne pouvait plus partir. Il avait besoin d'Emmett. D'ailleurs, il réalisa qu'il aurait aimé l'avoir près de lui, juste pour la façon dont sa présence le faisait se sentir bien, mais au final il préférait qu'il ne le voie pas ainsi. Paul était censé être le protecteur, celui qui protègerait le vampire contre les dangers, mais il n'était même pas capable de se défendre lui-même... Il brancha son baladeur et mit les écouteurs sur ses oreilles, ne supportant pas le silence, puis il tenta de trouver une position pas trop inconfortable. Il lui fallut une bonne heure pour se faire, puis une autre pour finalement parvenir à s'endormir.

.

.

POV Emmett

 **L** a journée se déroulait bien, même si Emmett aurait dû être ailleurs, dans un pays chaud, sans devoir obligatoirement se tenir à l'écart du soleil. Alors il était vraiment interrogatif sur ce qui avait pu mettre un Paul sous forme lupine dans cet état. Est-ce qu'il y avait eu des vampires dans le coin qui l'avaient attaqué ? Voyant Edward revenir de la forêt, il s'empressa de lui demander ce qui avait bien pu arriver au loup.

— C'est une histoire entre Jacob et lui, répondit Edward en arrivant à leur hauteur.

— Carlisle est allé voir pour le soigner, leur expliqua Esmée.

— Jacob a fait ça ? fit Emmett surpris. Pourquoi ?

— L'imprégnée de Paul était la sœur de Jacob. C'est compliqué, soupira Edward.

Cette simple explication suffit amplement pour qu'Emmett comprenne cet accès de rage envers Paul. Et il trouvait ça vraiment fort venant du gars qui s'était imprégné d'un bébé à peine né.

— Il est où, là ?

— Il arrive justement, fit Bella.

Emmett regarda autour d'eux et vit effectivement le Quileute passer la barrière de la forêt pour entrer dans le jardin. En le voyant également couvert de sang, ainsi qu'une bonne trace de griffe sur son flanc, Emmett vit rouge et fonça rapidement sur le loup, avant de le soulever et de l'envoyer à plus de cinquante mètres. Il bondit ensuite et s'apprêta à le frapper, mais il sentit son poing être retenu.

— Calme-toi, okay ? lui conseilla Edward.

— Que je me calme ? Est-ce qu'il a choisi lui, de s'imprégner de Nessy ? cria-t-il excédé. Bella aurait dû le réduire en miettes !

— Très certainement, oui. Mais on ne peut pas entamer une guerre avec les loups pour ça. C'est un problème entre eux. Paul savait ce qu'il faisait, crois-moi. Okay ?

— Si tu le touches encore pour ça, grogna Emmett en plaçant son visage au-dessus de celui de Jacob, c'est moi qui m'occuperais de toi, est-ce clair ?

— Quoi ? Vous sortez déjà ensemble ?

— On se calme, intervint Jasper. Tout le monde est sur les nerfs, discuter maintenant n'est pas une bonne idée.

— Rien à voir, répliqua Emmett dégoûté par cette idée.

Mais il pouvait croire Jasper alors il n'attendit pas et se rendit au salon, rapidement suivi par Bella et Nessy. Cette dernière vint d'ailleurs se placer sur ses genoux.

— Pourquoi as-tu réagi ainsi ? demanda Bella.

— Parce que... Pour rien, souffla-t-il.

— Tu as fait du mal à Jake, fit Nessy. Tu ne peux pas lui faire de mal Emmett, jamais.

— Désolé Ness', mais il a fait du mal à quelqu'un avant et pour une raison qui ne se justifiait pas.

— Nessy chérie, et si tu allais avec Mamie pour faire couler un bon bain chaud à Jake, je suis certain que ça lui fera plaisir, sourit Bella.

Nessy sourit et embrassa la joue d'Emmett, lui soufflant qu'il était pardonné pour cette fois, tout en lui envoyant en image ce qu'il avait fait à peine deux minutes plus tôt au loup, et quitta le salon. Emmett put aussi entendre Paul crier, et cela lui rappela les cris qu'il avait entendu être poussés par Jacob en accompagnant Carlisle à la Push, après l'assaut de Victoria.

— C'est quoi le truc avec Paul ? le questionna Bella après avoir légèrement grimacé.

— Y a rien, pourquoi cette question, répondit-il.

— Tu as attaqué Jacob. Tu lui as reproché de s'en être pris à Paul alors que je l'avais laissé vivre, après qu'il se soit imprégné de Nessy, expliqua-t-elle alors que Carlisle et Edward entraient dans le salon.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à cette question au juste ? À part que c'était parce que Paul s'était imprégné de lui ? Là, vraiment, il ne voyait pas. Du coup, il essaya de changer de conversation :

— Vous avez vu à combien de mètres je l'ai balancé ?

— Non, dit Carlisle. Et j'en suis très heureux. Résoudre la violence par la violence, c'est très peu efficace, je pensais que tu le savais.

— Je le sais, mais là...

Emmett se tut, comprenant par là qu'il avait déçu son père de cœur. Et ça, ça lui faisait mal.

— Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas réfléchi ni vraiment compris avant d'agir, s'expliqua-t-il.

— Ce n'est rien. Je suis content que tu ne l'aies pas blessé.

— Et Paul, comment va-t-il ? le questionna Edward avant de soulever Bella pour s'installer à sa place et la mettre sur ses genoux.

— J'ai dû lui recasser le poignet et il a quelques côtes fêlées mais ça ira. Il a besoin de repos.

Emmett hocha la tête et s'installa plus confortablement, allant même jusqu'à soulever ses jambes pour les placer sur celles de Bella à ses côtés.

— Oh comme c'est confortable, sourit-il.

— Pas vraiment non, rétorqua Edward en repoussant ses jambes avant de serrer Bella contre lui.

— J'avais oublié qu'on ne pouvait pas la toucher, blagua-t-il. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Rosalie étant partie en ville avec Alice, il avait envie de s'amuser.

— On pourrait faire un jeu ! dit Nessy en revenant auprès d'eux.

— Ouais, tu proposes quoi ma belle ? demanda Emmett.

Parce que vraiment, il devait essayer de ne pas penser au fait qu'il aurait bien été voir comment allait le loup, et ça, il en était hors de question. Déjà cet accès de violence envers Jacob n'avait aucun sens, vu qu'il n'était pas concerné par leur histoire, et maintenant cette envie d'aller au chevet de l'autre. Sincèrement, si en demandant du changement il avait ça, il regrettait amèrement de l'avoir souhaité.

— Twister ! s'écria Nessy.

— Très bien, répondit Edward.

— Papy, tu joues hein, pas comme l'autre jour !

— Oui oui Rénesmée, je vais jouer, lui répondit Carlisle en souriant.

— Comment ça va être facile de gagner, s'exclama Emmett. Entre les tourtereaux qui ne vont pas pouvoir s'empêcher de se toucher, et le papy de plus de trois cents ans, c'est du gâteau !

— Non, parce que je me joins à vous, répliqua Jasper en entrant dans la pièce. Et je suis le meilleur au Twister. Pas vrai Nessy ?

— Si, tu es le meilleur tonton Jazz. C'est moi qui m'occupe de la roue ! fit Renesmée en partant chercher le jeu.

— Papy hein ? me dit Carlisle en haussant un sourcil.

— C'est elle qui a commencé à t'appeler comme ça, se défendit Emmett amusé.

— Et elle est la seule qui peut m'appeler ainsi sans craindre que son compte en banque ne soit soudainement gelé.

— Okay okay, pas besoin de passer aux menaces, s'empressa-t-il de dire.

Jasper et Bella éclatèrent de rire, mais Eddy lui resta silencieux, certainement au souvenir de ses comptes gelés plusieurs années auparavant à cause d'une stupide blague qu'ils avaient faite, Jasper, lui et Emmett. Nessy revint avec le jeu et ils poussèrent les meubles avant d'installer le tapis. La petite s'installa sur le canapé avec le plateau et elle sourit en tournant l'aiguille pour la première fois. La partie se déroula dans le rire et cela fit du bien à Emmett, qui avait l'impression que rien n'avait changé. Jasper essaya bien entendu de les distraire, Eddy et lui, mais Bella réussit à tous les coiffer au poteau en gagnant haut la main. Carlisle avait perdu en premier, déstabilisé par Edward.

— T'es la meilleure maman ! s'exclama Nessy en lui sautant dans les bras. J'ai faim.

— Dis-moi ce que tu veux, lui fit Eddy en partant avec elle dans la cuisine.

— Bon, je vais lire un peu, leur apprit Jasper avant de se rendre dans sa chambre.

— Je vais aller en ville pour faire acte de présence avec Esmée. Tu veux venir avec nous ? demanda Carlisle alors qu'Esmée les rejoignait.

— Non, je vais rester ici, je pense. Par contre, si vous pouviez me ramener quelques revues automobiles, ce serait chouette.

— Bien sûr. À tout à l'heure.

Emmett les salua puis regarda autour de lui, cherchant quoi faire. En d'autres temps, il serait allé au lit avec Rosie, mais cette période était révolue et il remarquait de plus en plus qu'il lui manquait une occupation, autre qu'aller en cours vu que ce n'était toujours pas une option. Il décida de prendre l'un des bouquins présents au salon et remarqua que c'était le roman favori de Bella, les « Hauts du Hurlevent ». Ne l'ayant jamais lu, il se dit qu'il fallait toujours une première fois. Il se força à lire lentement pour s'occuper assez longtemps, et quand il fut arrivé à la cinquantième page, l'envie de se rendre ailleurs se fit plus forte encore qu'avant. Emmett ferma son livre, se leva puis secoua la tête et se réinstalla sur le canapé. Ce fut une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'il n'avait lu que trois pages, qu'il cessa d'hésiter et se releva. Il quitta la maison et rapidement, il fut devant la porte de la chambre de Paul. Il entra et le trouva allongé sur son lit, des écouteurs dans les oreilles. Emmett regarda autour de lui et vit une chaise à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il la prit et s'installa, reprenant sa lecture. Il put remarquer au fil des pages qu'il aimait assez les musiques qui passaient sur le baladeur du loup. Ce dernier s'agita et grogna quelque peu avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de le fixer, l'air un peu groggy.

— T'as besoin d'un truc ? demanda Emmett tout en continuant sa lecture.

— Hum..., sembla hésiter Paul. Non, c'est bon. Merci.

— T'imagines rien, je suis venu là pour être tranquille. Ils n'arrêtent pas de me poser des questions, mentit Emmett. Rendors-toi.

— Que je... Je vois..., soupira Paul en se déplaçant à l'autre bout du lit.

Le loup grogna ce faisant et marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible avant de se rouler en boule de façon à lui tourner le dos. Emmett faisait tout son possible pour ne pas regarder le corps endormi, mais comprenant qu'il n'y arriverait pas, il ferma son bouquin et quitta la pièce, croisant au passage Seth qui semblait véritablement surpris de le trouver là.

— Je suis venu rechercher un de mes livres, souffla Emmett.

— Okay...

Emmett retourna à la maison et soupira en voyant le salon vide. Il allait peut-être commencer le crochet, ou le tricot. Ou alors, il pourrait s'amuser à entasser des cubes pour voir combien il pourrait en empiler. À ses pensées, il se rendit compte qu'il était foutu de chez foutu. Comment combler l'ennui, leçon un : trouver quelque chose à faire.

.

.

 **D** eux jours étaient passés et bizarrement, Emmett s'était attendu à ce que Jacob vende la mèche pour l'imprégnation de Paul, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas. Et ce dernier était à son travail. Comment Emmett le savait, ça, c'était un mystère, mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il savait de plus en plus de choses sur l'autre. Déjà, il prenait tout au pied de la lettre, et il écoutait de la bonne musique. À sa chambre, Emmett avait aussi constaté que Paul était ordonné, ou alors Esmée était passée par là un peu avant. Toujours est-il qu'il avait décidé de faire l'entretien de sa Jeep, même s'il était tard. Enfin, il n'était jamais tard pour un vampire, mais les loups dormaient à côté, alors il allait essayer de faire le moins de bruit possible. Une fois au garage, il remarqua immédiatement la moto de Jacob et Emmett comprit que Paul avait été en ville à pied et devrait de ce fait revenir également par ce moyen de transport. Devait-il aller le chercher ? À quelle heure d'ailleurs ?

Il regarda sa montre et avisa qu'il était déjà minuit vingt. Il n'avait plus reparlé à Paul depuis que ce dernier l'avait trouvé dans sa chambre et ce serait peut-être l'occasion de comprendre plusieurs choses. Emmett monta dans sa Jeep et prit la route pour l'endroit où travaillait le loup. Il se gara face à l'établissement et il put aisément entendre que Paul était toujours là. Il devait juste attendre. En le faisant, Emmett se dit qu'Edward avait eu énormément de patience avec Bella, surtout les fois où il attendait pour la voir. Combien de fois il n'avait pas essayé d'entraîner son frère à la chasse, alors que ce dernier restait juste face à la maison de Bella, dans l'attente que son père s'endorme ?

Les lumières finirent par s'éteindre en salle et bientôt, les serveurs quittèrent l'endroit au compte-goutte, les cuisiniers étant sortis un peu avant. Paul ne tarda pas à passer la porte de service à son tour et une fois sur le trottoir, il se figea avant de tourner la tête vers lui, l'ayant visiblement repéré. Il sembla hésiter mais finit par le rejoindre.

— Y'a un problème ? lui demanda Paul à travers la vitre.

— Non, aucun.

— Okay... Bonne nuit alors, dit le Quileute avant de partir.

— Hey, tu vas où comme ça ? Je suis venu te chercher triples buses.

Paul se retourna, l'observa étrangement quelques secondes puis il revint vers le véhicule et s'assit à la place passager.

— T'étais pas obligé.

— Et toi, t'es pas obligé de jouer au fier et de venir à pied pour bosser, alors qu'il y a cinq voitures à ta disposition, répliqua-t-il en démarrant.

— Déjà, elles sont pas à moi. Et ensuite, je préfère éviter qu'on me pose plein de questions sur nous, et sur vous.

— C'est sûr que là, personne n'en posera en te voyant marcher si tard, dans ce froid, même pas couvert par une doudoune. Tu sais pourquoi on vit si bien ? demanda Emmett en gardant les yeux sur la route. Le paraître. Alors soit tu viens en voiture et habillé chaudement, soit j'oblige Carlisle à en parler à Jacob. Vous vivez avec nous, faut pas l'oublier.

— C'est bon, je m'achèterai une veste.

— Veste ou pas, tu ne viens pas à pattes. S'il le faut, je m'en assurerai en te conduisant moi-même.

— Oulah non, je risquerai de m'imaginer des trucs.

Il freina brusquement et retint l'autre en plaçant son bras devant lui pour qu'il évite d'être projeté.

— Comment ça ?

— Quoi, comment ça ?

— Quels trucs ? Parce que là, je ne vois pas ce que le fait de m'assurer de notre couverture auprès des humains pourrait te faire imaginer comme trucs.

—... Rien, c'est pas… c'est vrai. Laisse tomber.

— De toute façon, Paul, on doit parler toi et moi. Déjà, c'est cool que Jacob ait rien dit aux autres.

— Ouais.

— Et avec cette imprégnation, ça consiste en quoi exactement ? Parce que je dois avouer que je n'ai pas énormément suivi le sujet avec Jacob et Nessy.

— Je suis ce que tu veux que je sois. Même si je vais avoir du mal si tu me demandes de sortir de ta vie. Mais dans le pire des cas, t'es un vampire, tu peux me demander de cesser de me transformer et dans cinquante ans, soixante tout au plus, t'es débarrassé de moi.

— Okay, souffla Emmett.

Il réfléchit à cette idée, mais trouva quand même horrible de demander à quelqu'un d'écourter sa vie. Et puis, dans tout ça, que voulait le loup ?

— Et toi ?

— Quoi moi ?

— Tu me dis que tu seras tout ce que je veux et c'est cool, vraiment. Mais et toi, tu voudrais être quoi ? Et sois honnête, sinon, je te pose la même question devant Jasper.

— Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Ou plutôt si, je veux des trucs que je n'aurais jamais alors je ne vois pas l'intérêt de s'attarder.

— J'ai plus de soixante-dix ans Paul, alors je peux tout entendre.

Et sincèrement, il aurait aussi voulu faire l'impasse sur ce sentiment d'excitation qui était en train de grimper en lui rien qu'à l'idée que le loup veuille de lui pour des parties de sexe. Déjà, parce qu'il n'était pas gay, et ensuite et bien... ouais, c'était tout.

— Je voudrais ne pas être un loup. Je serais probablement serveur pour un salaire de misère à Seattle ou Portland mais au moins, j'aurais pas toutes les emmerdes que j'ai en ce moment. Plus personne ne veut me voir revenir à la Push et mes nouveaux compagnons de meute ne peuvent pas me blairer, sans même parler de la haine que me voue actuellement mon Alpha.

— Je voulais dire par rapport à moi, clarifia Emmett.

Ce fut seulement une fois cette remarque prononcée qu'il comprit l'impact qu'elle pouvait avoir.

— Enfin, pas que ton avis ne m'intéresse pas. Moi aussi j'aurais aimé ne pas être vampire, mais du coup, je serais mort. Alors...

— Je comprends pas. Comment ça, je voudrais être quoi par rapport à toi ?

— Oui, c'est toi qui t'es imprégné. Pas moi.

— Tu veux savoir ce que je voudrais de toi ?

Emmett se contenta de hocher la tête tout en posant ses mains au-dessus du volant, afin de jouer les mecs détendus. Pourquoi avait-il posé la question au juste ?

— Tout. Voilà ce que je veux de toi.

— Donc, niveau sexe, tu t'es déjà imaginé des trucs ? sourit-il amusé.

C'était toujours plaisant d'alimenter les fantasmes des autres.

— Pourquoi, toi oui ? C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas que je m'imagine des trucs ? T'as peur que je te saute dessus ? lui demanda Paul, visiblement amusé lui aussi.

— J'n'ai pas peur de ça, non. Je ne suis pas gay, mais je suis beau gosse, donc tu as le droit de fantasmer, Paul.

— Ouais... Je ne suis pas gay non plus, tu sais. Maintenant, si tu me disais que tu me veux de cette façon aussi, je ne dirais sûrement pas non, mais seulement à toi, parce que c'est toi. Je suis ce que tu veux que je sois, tu te souviens ? Si le sexe n'effleure jamais ton esprit, il n'effleurera pas le mien.

— Donc, ça ne t'a pas effleuré.

— Non.

— Je ne veux pas que les autres soient au courant, par égard pour Rosie.

Il redémarra et alluma la radio. Cette conversation le rendait désormais mal à l'aise.

— Donc... Attends, que veux-tu de moi ? Je veux dire, tu veux que je sois une connaissance, un ami, un confident - _me demande pas exactement en quoi ça consiste, j'en sais rien_ -, un frère ? Ou plus que ça ?

— Je ne sais rien de ce que je veux Paul. J'ai quitté ma femme parce que je ressentais comme un vide et un besoin de changement.

— D'accord.

— Mais j'ai déjà pensé au sexe, avoua Emmett quelques secondes plus tard. Mais bon, j'aime ça et depuis ma rupture, j'ai plus rien fait, ça doit être le manque.

— Sûrement.

Et proposer du sexe, sans déjà savoir si ça allait lui plaire en version homme-homme, n'était pas une possibilité. Parce que ce serait du sexe sans attache et avec l'imprégnation, ce serait impossible pour Paul. Emmett était peut-être l'image même d'une brute épaisse, mais il n'était pas bête.

* * *

 **Nous espérons que ce chapitre 4 vous a plu ! Nous ne mordons pas, alors n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé**

 **Merci à Guest, holybleu, MoonyMalfoySnapePotter et** **.35** **de nous avoir laissé une review, ça nous a fait extrêmement plaisir**

 **À bientôt pour l'avant dernier chapitre !  
Abby and Jes**


End file.
